Who Knew
by TaylorrStrife
Summary: *Last in series* Apollo and Thalia have just been enjoying their time together with their child for the past six years. But, when a certain god finds out that their child isn't exactly a half-blood, they're in for some trouble. ApolloxThalia
1. Parenthood

**A/N: I had a feeling this series wasn't quite ready to be finished just yet ;) Well by popular demand here's the third and last installment in the ApolloxThalia series. I'm just as excited about this story as you are maybe even more! Again, this would have been up earlier but I saved the file and I went back to it and it was all squares? I don't know what the freak that means but now I'm re-writing the first chapter of this story like I had to do with Fighting For Love -_- Hmmm, seems to be a tradition whenever I start a new story for this series? Lol, anyways I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Gummy Rocks for coming up with half the plot line for this story! Without you this threequel wouldn't have been possible! Now lets get this ball rolling! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**W**_h_o **K**_n_e**w**

**. Chapter 1 .**

_Parenthood_

**TPOV**

"Mommy!" I heard my little three year old son squeal as his dad chased him around the house. Although it didn't sound like it, he was clearly enjoying himself. I could tell by the huge smile plastered on his face as he squealed and screamed. I saw Apollo pick him up and pin him to the floor as he tickled him. His laughs filled the room and I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"Daddy! Stop it!" my little boy squealed again and I laughed at him. Soon enough Apollo stopped and my son came running over to me. When he came to the couch he crawled up and snuggled into my arms. I smiled down at him and stroked his hair. Soon enough, Apollo came walking over to us. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while he leaned close to our boy.

"Is Alex tired?" Apollo whispered to him as he yawned and nodded at him. I kissed his forehead as he reached out to Apollo. As he carried him to his room to tuck him in I sighed and smiled. I loved little moments like those.

When Alex was born it seemed like we were the most blessed people in the world. He was all Apollo. He had the golden blond hair and the bright playful smile. He was an outgoing little boy, he could never sit still for a minute. The only trace of me were his electric blue eyes.

The only problem was we weren't sure if he was immortal or a half-blood. We were more than sure he was immortal but we couldn't be to sure. We were positive that he would be a powerful boy. His dad was the sun god and his mom was a daughter of the lord of the sky.

So to say the least, a lot had changed in the past six years.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Apollo walking back into the living room of our tiny home. He sat with his back against the arm of the couch and smiled at me. I giggled and crawled over to him, easing myself in between his legs.

"Mmmm, I love you," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. I giggled and leaned against him.

"I love you too," I said fingering the locket he had gotten me six years ago. I sighed and turned around, locking my eyes with his. When he saw the look I was giving him he sighed and stroke my cheek.

"We'll go back to camp soon. I know we don't go as often as you and Alex would like but we can't risk _them _finding out about his immortality. It's to dangerous," he whispered to me and I sighed. As impossible as it seems the gods hadn't found out about Alex's immortality in the three years since he was born. The reason being, we never went up to Olympus with him, and whenever they asked we told them he was a half-blood. I knew they were suspicious but they didn't care enough to investigate.

"Promise?" I asked him quietly. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I promise," he whispered before leaning down to touch his lips to mine.

**x**

"Mommy?" I heard Alex question softly. I looked down at him and smiled. He sighed and wrapped his pudgy arms around me in a hug. I picked him up and carried him over to the table where he could talk to me. "When we going back to camp to see Auntie Anna and Uncle Percy?" he asked in his small voice. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Soon honey," I said and his face lit up. He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"I get to see Dani?" he asked quietly and I nodded at him. Dani was Percy and Annabeth's little girl. She was about three months younger than Alex. She looked exactly like her dad with the dark black hair and the sea green eyes. She had her mom's stubbornness and brains though. I think that Alex had a small crush on her. It was so cute watching them together.

I soon heard the front door open and close. Alex's face lit up as he hopped off the table and ran to the door. Dad was home.

"Daddy!" I heard him squeal. I laughed and walked into the living room to find Alex on Apollo's back laughing his head off. I leaned against the door frame as I watched the two. When Apollo finally looked up at me his eyes softened as he walked over to me. When he reached me he bent down and press his lips to mine.

"Ewwww!" Alex screamed and I broke away from Apollo before snatching him from his back. I started smothering him with kisses as he squealed and told me to stop.

"You know mommy and daddy love you," I said and Alex nodded before leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Good news. We're leaving to go to camp in three days," Apollo told me and hugged him before handing Alex to him. I'd get to see everybody. Annabeth, Percy, Violet, and Nico. Even little Dani.

"Yay! I get to see Dani!" Alex said excitedly bouncing up and down in Apollo's arms. I smiled at them and nodded.

"We'll be there for two weeks," he said and I just nodded pecking him on the lips quickly. For the rest of the night Alex was prancing around the house saying how he was excited to see his best friend Dani. It was quite cute.

Thing were finally turning out right in Apollo and I's relationship. Nobody trying to come between us or anybody trying to take over Olympus.

Just us.

* * *

**Well I'm back! You guys miss me? I know some people did :)**

**Anyways I know some of you might have wanted to start this story right after Alex was born but I wanted him to already be able to talk so deal with it haha ;)**

**But isn't he just ADORABLE? Hahahaha ;D He's a mini Apollo xD**

**Also I'd like to address that I know that Thalia is OOC but that's the way I write it. She isn't as tough as she was before because she softened over the years. I'm sorry if you don't like that but that's just the way I write her.**

**Also to some people who tell me "Oh that would never happen!" or "Violet would never be aloud!" This is _fanfiction _and the fans get to write what ever they want to happen. It's called fanFICTION for a reason.**

**Sorry for the rant I just wanted to adress a few people who reviewed like that. Moving on :)**

**Anyways I really hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be updating regularly. And again a HUGE thanks to Gummy Rocks for the plot idea! Thank you so much!**

**I love you all and so sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Until next update!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one is longer don't fret :)**

**-Taylor(:**


	2. Alone Time

**. Chapter 2 .**

_Alone Time_

**TPOV**

I sighed as I looked down at Alex who couldn't contain his excitement and was jumping up and down in place with a huge grin plastered on his face. I quickly scooped him into my arms as we walked up Half-Blood Hill.

When we reached the top I set Alex back down on the ground. I spotted a little girl at the bottom of the hill waiting patiently with her hands clasped behind her back. She had pin straight black hair that went to her shoulders and sea green eyes. When she spotted Alex her face lit up with a huge smile and she waved at him.

"Dani!" Alex squealed before running down the hill as fast as his little legs could carry him. When he finally reached her he threw his small arms around her and hugged her. I saw her giggle and hug him back.

I heard Apollo chuckle and I turned to smile at him. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me before nuzzling his head against the side of mine. I blushed and looked down at my hands. Sometimes I'd still get embarrassed when he did stuff like that in public.

"Thalia!" I heard somebody yell from the bottom of the hill. I saw a flash of blond and black hair before I started running down the hill. It felt like I was eighteen again, running to meet up with Annabeth after returning to camp with the Hunters. Soon enough, I collided with Violet and Annabeth. When I stepped back from them I got a good look of them in a while.

Annabeth's hair had grew to a lighter shade of blond and had grew so long that she kept it in a braid down her back. Her stormy grey eyes hadn't changed much though and she still had the same dazzling smile.

Violet's black hair had grown wavier but she had cut it to her shoulders so now it wasn't as long. Her piercing green eyes were a duller shade and she was now a couple inches taller than me.

They both looked like adults now because, well, they were. Annabeth and Violet were only about two years younger than me. Suddenly, I felt somebody's small arms wrap around my legs and I looked down to see who it was. Alex's electric blue eyes met mine and I smiled at him before picking him up.

"Ahhh Alex you've grown since the last time I saw you," Violet said before stepping closer and reaching out to him. Alex looked at me with his questioning eyes and I just nodded at him.

Once Violet had him in her arms he put his arms around her neck and squeezed her tight in a hug. I just smiled at the two before I felt a tap on my leg. I looked down to find little Dani smiling up at me.

"Hi auntie Thalia," she said happily with a little wave. I giggled at her before picking her up hugging her to my chest. She just giggled and smiled. She was truly a beautiful little girl.

"You look just like your father..." I heard Annabeth murmur as she looked at Alex. When he heard her he just nodded happily and smiled.

"And," I said pinching Dani's cheek. She just giggled and pushed my hand away. "_You_ look just like your daddy," I said and she nodded excitedly pointing to somebody behind her. I smiled and waved when I saw Percy smiling warmly at his daughter.

After a while we all ended up at the fire pit. Alex and Dani were running around camp while us adults talk. I was leaning against Apollo as Annabeth told us about everything that had happened since we last visited when Alex had just turned two.

Percy and Annabeth got married not long after Apollo and I's wedding. Only three months after I realized I was pregnant with Alex, Annabeth had figured out she was also pregnant with her daughter Dani. It was perfect because our kids would only be three months apart from each other making them about the same age. Percy and Annabeth didn't want to abandon this camp even though they were now to old to keep coming back, so they decided to build a cabin out in the forest not to far from camp.

"That's perfect," I said as I saw Dani and Alex sit down on the ground around the pit. I laughed when I saw Dani stifle a yawn and lean her head against Alex's shoulder. Then I remembered somethingas I looked back up at Violet who was sitting next to Nico. I notcied she didn't have the slight glow around her like a huntress would.

When she turned to me and saw my eyebrows raised as I looked at her she just laughed and shook her head. "I quit. Artemis was just becoming to controlling. She isn't the way she used to be...," she said trailing off and I guess that meant to drop the subject. I'd ask her about it later.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said standing up with Apollo's arms still around me. "Alex, sweetie, come on," I said shaking him. He just pouted and shook his head. He had his dad's stubbornness that's for sure.

"Alex can sleep in our cabin tonight. There's enough room," Percy said and winked at me. For some reason I nodded and blushed. I never blushed.

"Goodnight," I waved before Apollo and I walked into the cabin we stayed in when we visited. As soon as the door was closed he pulled me against him and crushed his lips to mine. I gasped in shock at first but quickly relaxed and kissed him back.

"Mmmm I've missed this," he mumbled against my lips and I giggled before kissing his nose and pulling away to sit on the bed. Apollo quickly followed and pulled me against his chest. "It's never just been you and I since Alex was born," he said.

"_Oh_," I said finally understanding. He gave me a sly grin before I pulled his face back down to mine. As his lips moved with mine I felt my back press up against the cabin wall as my hands tangled in his blond hair. I smiled and pulled back a little bit so I could say something.

"I love you Apollo," I said quietly and he chuckled before kissing me again.

"I know."

**x**

Later that night I was lying against Apollo's chest as he just stared at me. I didn't find it uncomfortable in one bit.

"Do you think Alex will be okay at Annabeth's for the night?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence. I know I could trust them with my own life but I couldn't help but worry about my son. Apollo just chuckled before shaking his head and grinning.

"I mean him and Dani are only three year olds. They're too young to do _anything_. But if they were older..." he trailed off smirking. I just gasped and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Apollo!" I said outraged but I couldn't help but giggle at the same time. He just rolled his eyes before trailing kisses from my cheek to down my neck.

"You worry to much," he said his voice muffled against my skin. I just rolled my eyes even though he probably couldn't see. He couldn't help but let his carefree side every once and a while and I loved it when he did.

This was going to be an amazing visit.

* * *

**Well that chapter was a little longer than I intended it to be.**

**There hasn't been to many ApolloxThalia moments since Alex was born so I felt the need to add that. They need their time alone together every now and then.**

**And did you see my hint of foreshadowing for a later event with Violet ;D**

**Also about the Alex being immortal thing, they're pretty sure he's immortal but they're not positive but since they're so sure they just say he is :)**

**Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the first chapter! My email was filled with favorites, alerts, and reviews and I **_**love**_** that. I'm a happy author right now :)**

**The next couple chapters are just going to be them visiting and in the next chapter I even am going to introduce a new little character ;) After those few chapters the drama is going to kick in :O**

**Well, I have a new poll up on my profile! Go vote on it! I want to know your guys' opinions about little Alex. Also, check back to my profile regularly because I always post an update every once in a while about what I'm doing with my stories.**

**How do you guys like little Dani? I personally love her! Let me know in a review!**

**Time to respond to your reviews! I got a fair amount of them last chapter! :)**

**PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year: You welcome! ;)**

**Goddess of Perfection: I'm updating right now! ;)**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo: Me to! I'm getting new plot ideas every single day! I think this one is going to be the best one yet!**

**andy: Apollo and Thalia are pretty sure he's immortal but they're not positive but since they're so sure they just say he is :)**

**alfread: I know right? I love him to pieces!**

**waterpoloplayer: Here's your update!**

**Shadow Mistress-of Death: Thanks!**

**EMPG22HoPe: Thanks a lot it means a lot! And here's your awaited update! :)**

**Alice1995: Aww thanks that mean a lot to me! :)**

**Apollogirl3: Thanks!**

**Gummy Rocks: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Aww that stinks and that's pretty cool ;)**

**catapilla1: Thanks!**

**Well I'm going to get a head-start on chapter 3 with our new little character! ;) Please review! See you all soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	3. Meet Seth

**. Chapter 3 .**

_Meet Seth_

**TPOV**

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard a squeal in my ear. I squeezed my eye shut even tighter as I felt two small bodies crawl onto the bed and start shaking me. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" I heard Alex yell in our ears. I groaned and opened my eyes to come face to face with sea green eyes only an inch from my face. I gasped as Dani giggled and jumped off the bed waiting for Alex by the door.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled as I got out of bed and pulled Alex off the snoring Apollo. I rolled my eyes at him and ushered the kids out of the cabin so I could get dressed for the day. Once I was finished I jumped back onto the bed and started shaking Apollo's shoulder.

He just groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face in a pillow. I giggled and continued shaking him. Quicker than I could blink Apollo grabbed me and rolled over so my back was now pressed against his chest with his arms securely around my waist. I just giggled and quickly kissed his mouth before standing up.

"Mommy come on!" I heard Alex yell from outside the door. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me back into a sitting position onto Apollo's lap. I squirmed and struggled but I was stuck.

"Mommy's stuck! Come save me from daddy!" I playfully screamed and the door soon barged open revealing a smiling Alex and a giggling Dani watching him rush over to me. Alex ripped Apollo's arms away from me and took my hand and rushed me out the door. The whole time I was laughing as Apollo just sat there and pouted.

I motioned for him to come over and he grinned slyly and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine as my fingers tangled in his hair. Before I knew it I heard squeals from behind me.

"Daddy! Stop eating mommy's face!" Alex screamed and I quickly broke away from Apollo blushing. Apollo just started laughing as he picked up Alex in his arms. I rolled my eyes and grinned at them.

"Alex! I want you to meet one of my best friends!" Dani yelled from her spot on the ground. Apollo set him down so he could follow Dani. I looked at them curiously and followed behind them.

We soon arrived to the dinning pavilion. I looked down and saw Dani looking around before her eyes lit up. She started skipping towards a table where a little boy was sitting. Once I walked closer I got a better look at him. He had dirty blond hair and light green eyes. When he saw Dani he smiled and hopped off his chair. He had to be at least two inches taller than her and Alex and looked to be about a year older.

"Alex this is Seth. Seth this is Alex." Dani said after she had hugged Seth. When he looked up at Alex he smiled and waved. Alex was hesitant at first but he waved back and gave a small smile.

"Mommy and daddy are going to let you guys play, okay?" I said and Alex nodded before kissing me on the cheek and running off with Seth and Dani. As I looked at Dani's black hair it reminded me of another person.

My face lit up when I remembered I wanted to talk to Violet about why Artemis wasn't herself anymore.

I quickly told Apollo where I was going and gave him a kiss before I was off in search of my best friend.

**x**

I eventually found her sitting under a tree with Nico. The scene was actually very cute. Nico had his arm around her shoulders and her head was leaning on his shoulder. When they finally saw me I looked down sheepishly and Nico chuckled.

"It's fine. You have a look on your face that you want to talk. I'll leave you two alone." He said before walking away. I gaped after him until Violet's laugh broke my trance. When I looked back to her she was patting the spot next to her. I sighed and leaned against the tree.

"Are you ever going to tell me how Artemis isn't herself anymore?" I asked her quietly and I saw her frown and sigh.

She nodded and started twiddling her thumbs. "She was never the most easy going person and you knew that," she said and when I nodded she continued. "Well... after you left the Hunt she kind of lost it. She never smiled, she always yelled, and she always had this crazed look in her eyes. I think she was intent on not losing anymore girls from the Hunt."

"Then she found out I had given you advice and had practically told you to choose Apollo. As you knew, I was one of the best Hunters so of course, she was furious. That was the reason I was sent to stay at camp. She didn't want me in her sight she was so angry with me. So finally, I quit because I had had enough of her behavior and because of Nico." Violet finished with a shy smile. I just laughed and smiled at her. She deserved better.

"Thanks for telling me Violet... is anybody mad at me?" I asked quietly and she just sighed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Nobody is mad at you Thalia. They're happy that you found somebody that makes you happy and they are actually kind of relieved. They were sick of Apollo flirting with them." She told me and I laughed. "Speaking of which..." she muttered and looked down the hill. I looked up and spotted Apollo smirking at me. I blushed and looked at Violet. She just gestured for me to leave and I ran down the hill to him.

"Anything you needed me for?" I asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around me. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I just missed you." He responded before leaning down and touching his lips to mine. Just as I was about to wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss I heard a yell in the distance.

"Daddy! I thought I told you to stop eating mommy's face!"

* * *

**Yeah Apollo... you tell him Alex xD Hahaha okay and yes that line was necessary. I couldn't complete the chapter without it. I thought it fit the moment perfectly... kids will be kids xD**

**Now I know this chapter is short... I'm sorry :( And I'm also sorry that Artemis is OOC but it just fits with the plot so don't get mad ;)**

**But anyways... how are yours guys' weeks so far? I might not be able to update again until next week because it's the last week of swim team for me and we have championships on Saturday so I'm super busy this week! Don't worry though, after this week, I'm free for the rest of summer until early August! :)**

**Also, how do you guys like Seth? I know he might not seem important right now but he is essential to the ending of this story :)**

**Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I got 15 for chapter 1 and 15 for chapter 2! Let's keep that going and get 15 on chapter 3 ;)**

**I would respond to your reviews but I'm really lazy and none of you have any important questions that need to be answered so I'm not going to, but I will next chapter! Promise! But if you have an important question just PM me ;)**

**Now I must get going! See you next update!**

**-Taylor(:**


	4. On The Line

**. Chapter 4 .**

_On The Line_

**TPOV**

I smiled as I sat down and watched the kids play in the grass.

These past few days had been stressful. I always started to worry if we stayed longer than a week. The reason being, the gods had a free chance to come down to camp for whatever reason and they'd see Alex. At first they probably wouldn't think he was immortal but if you asked anybody we were friends with, our cover would be blown.

Of course we weren't a hundred percent sure that he was immortal. We just didn't want to... test it.

I looked back over to the kids to find Seth look towards the forest and then back at Dani and Alex. He said something to them and then shot off in the opposite direction towards the cabins. I raised my eyebrows but soon shrugged it off. It didn't seem to matter.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me. I grinned as I turned around and saw Apollo walking towards me. When he reached me he pulled me against his side and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and continued watching Dani and Alex. "Where's Seth?" Apollo questioned and I shrugged at him.

"He ran off into the forest." I told Apollo. He raised his eyebrows and just shook his head when I said nothing more. It seemed sort of suspicious to me but then again I didn't think it was _that_ important.

Later that day, after the sun had set Apollo and I had taken Alex back to our cabin and we were now laying on the bed with Alex between us two. He was telling us about his day with Dani.

As he babbled on I looked at Apollo and saw him smirking at Alex. "And Seth started being mean to me because of Dani." He finished out of breathe. I whipped my head around when I heard that and tilted my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked him quietly and he frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

He took a deep breathe before he started talking. Sometimes he acted like such a little adult. "He kept telling me that he was Dani's best friend and I wasn't." He said pouting. I just laughed a little and wrapped him in a hug. He curled up against me and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry honey. He's just jealous because you and Dani are so close." I told him and he nodded before yawning. A couple minutes later I heard him softly snoring. I just shook my head and looked up when I heard Apollo quietly chuckling. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just pulled me into his arms smirking.

"Alex is only three and Seth is four. They're too young to be fighting over a girl!" He told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just rolled my eyes and layed my head on his chest.

It was silent for a while after that. Apollo just played with my hair while I was deep in thought.

Why did Seth suddenly run off earlier today? He looked sort of panicky. Maybe even a little scared. I knew I shouldn't worry so much over a small thing but I had a gut feeling that something was going on and it wasn't going to be good.

"Stop worrying." Apollo murmured against my neck. He started trailing kisses from my neck to my collarbone. Sometimes it was scary how he did that. Maybe I was just _really_ easy to read.

Apollo continued kissing up my neck until he reached the corner of my mouth. He looked at me and smirked before pressing his lips against mine. I grinned and kissed him back, tangling my hands in his golden blonde hair.

And just like that all my worries disappeared. For now...

**Different POV**

I growled as I saw Apollo telling Thalia to stop worrying. Of course she should worry about _me_.

I soon heard shuffling behind me. I whipped my head around and scowled at whoever was disturbing me. When I saw the little boy I sighed and motioned for him to follow me into the forest so we wouldn't get caught. I could sense that he was scared. I mean who wouldn't be?

Once we came to an empty clearing far enough from camp I turned to face him. He was shaking in fear and looked like he was about to cry. Even if he was a smart little boy he still was only four years old.

How had I stooped so low as to getting _four year olds_ to do my work for me?

As I walked closer to him he stumbled back and fell to the ground. I saw him wince in pain and I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Once I was close enough to him I crouched down to his height and smiled at him. He cringed at the close proximity but didn't dare move.

"Did you find out or not?" I growled quietly. He looked down at his hands and shook his head. I huffed and stood up from my position as I begun pacing back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-couldn't just a-ask him-," He stuttered and I whirled around to glare at him. Once he saw my expression he shut his mouth and looked at the ground once again.

I took a deep breathe and exhaled though my nose. When I turned back to him my voice was hard. "You _will_ find out no matter what. Do you understand?" I crouched down and took his chin in between my thumb and pointer finger, forcing him to look at me.

"B-But he's m-my f-frie-,"

"No buts." I squeezed his chin harder causing him to wince. "Understand?" I asked him once again. He nodded fastly and I released his chin. I turned around and sighed thinking hard.

"You may go now, but next time I see you, you _will_ have an answer for me. Right, Seth?" I asked him quietly my back facing him. I heard him sigh and get up from his place on the ground.

"Yes."

"Now go." I told him and I heard him run as fast as he could. I sighed and collapsed to the ground on my knees, thinking hard. I needed to find an answer. If not, my plan would fall apart.

I'd do whatever it took to find out. No matter how long.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh I wonder who this person is... hehe I know xD We know that the little boy is Seth and he's working for this person. But, don't jump to conclusions that Seth is completely evil. It wasn't really his choice to work for this person.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for being away for so long D: I know I usually update weekly... and that didn't happen for like a week and a half... And I'm very sorry for that! Writer's block had struck... again... yet I knew what I wanted to right but couldn't put into words -_-**

**Anyways I'm back and my updates will become fast because guess what. NO MORE SWIM TEAM! And this is where all of you happy dance xD I finished last week! We got third in championships out of four. Pooooh... according to statistics we were **_**supposed **_**to get second... but those darn freestyle reelays =/**

**I'll have about two more weeks of free time and then I'm back to school which means updates will become slower. But I'll try to get as much as I can in those two weeks! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned you guys yet!**

**Plus I started working on my new story coming out after this one :O I have already finished the first chapter and am working on chapter 2! It's loosley inspired by 27 Dresses... that's the only hint I'm giving you for now xD**

**Well time to respond to all you wonderful reviews! This story has gotten the most reviews for each chapter so far! Super excited :D**

**Noell -spyandDemeter'sdaughter: Thanks! I love the name choice too! They're some of my favorite boy names. My favs are Seth, Parker, Ryan, Alex, and Dylan. I've used all of them except Dylan xD**

**maxiecastillo13: Yes yes haha xD**

**k8e429: Thanks and here's your update!**

**pip3454848: Thanks!**

**percyjacksonfan11: Thanks you haha xD**

**Mady: I'm still trying to figure out who's kid I should make Seth... I'll think about Ryan... hmmmm**

**ILove2Write13: Thanks and here's the update!**

**Shadow Mistress-of Death: Hahah good that was my intention xD**

**Harryfan94: Thanks!**

**andy: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**NotSorry: I know right? Hahahaha :D**

**EMPG22HoPe: Hahaha that was the intention to get you guys to laugh :DD Here's the update!**

**Kate: Thanks!**

**Anyways now that I'm done with responding to your guys' reviews why don't you leave a review telling me who you think Seth's parent is because I haven't revealed that yet! And go vote on my poll for who you think Seth is working for! Thanks for reading!**

**While your at it, go read ILove2Write13's story "This Is It" she just finished it and the sequel is coming soon! That story is actually where I got all my ideas for Shine Bright. Without her this ApolloxThalia series wouldn't be here so go read! Thanks again ;)**

**Until next update!**

**-Taylor(:**


	5. Here We Go Again

**. Chapter 5 .**

_Here We Go Again_

**APOV (This is a first!)**

I smiled as I watched Thalia and Alex sleep. He was curled up against her side and had his arms around her neck. I traced my finger along her bottom lip and she smiled in her sleep. I chuckled and looked at the ceiling.

As I stared I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head. I groaned and closed my eyes. I knew what was happening. Behind my lids I saw flashes of events to come but I couldn't make them out. Suddenly, the flashes stopped and I saw one scene perfectly clear.

Thalia and Alex were in the forest. From what I could see they were far from camp and they were hiding behind a cluster of bushes, avoiding somebody. Thalia was sitting on the ground crouched low with Alex curled in her arms. She sat and tried to be as quiet as she could, barley moving.

_"Thalia! I know you're out there!" _A voice said tauntingly. I knew I recognized the voice form somewhere but I just couldn't make it out. I saw Thalia squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lip as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

The scene then faded out as I opened my eyes. I balled my fists up in anger and before I knew what I was doing I punched the wall. Why couldn't we ever have a peaceful time at this camp? It seemed like whenever we came something bad _always_ happened.

"Apollo...?" I heard a soft voice ask cautiously. I looked over to the bed to find Thalia watching me skeptically. I sighed and walked over to her wrapping her in my arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of my neck. "What's wrong?" She murmured. I sighed and started stroking her hair as I explained what I saw.

When I finished she had an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes started glistening and I saw the tears pooling in her eyes. She looked up at me and frowned before burying her face in my chest. I soon felt her tears staining my shirt.

"Why is it _always _us?" She asked me quietly her voice trembling. I frowned and pulled her against my side wrapping my arms securely around her. Before I spoke I kissed her and locked my eyes with hers.

"Nobody is going to hurt you and Alex. _Nobody_." I told her looking deep in to her electric blue eyes. She didn't seem to be paying attention because she nodded slightly and leaned closer to me. All this time my eyes stayed locked with hers. She placed her hand on my cheek before using her other hand to pull my shirt, causing my lips to crash onto hers.

I smiled against her lips as I pulled her closer to me. I felt her hands tangle in my hair as I put both my hands on either side of her head. When I finally pulled back I smiled and kissed her nose before turning to Alex. He was still sleeping soundlessly with a small smile on his face

"It's Alex they want."

I turned my head to look at Thalia. I shook my head but she just sighed and nodded at me. I knew I couldn't lie to her so I just slowly nodded. She sighed and looked at him.

Life was about to get really tough.

**x**

**TPOV**

For the next three days we were extra cautious about everything we did. I never left Alex's side and never went to far into the forest. I always watched my back, looking out for anything suspicious.

Even Alex seemed to notice my new behavior. "Mommy, why do you keep following me around?" He asked one day as I watched him and Dani play together. I laughed a little at him. He didn't know how bad the circumstances were.

"Because I like to watch my son. I want to make sure you're safe." I told him and he got a weirded out look on his face. He turned to Dani and whispered something to her. She started giggling as he smiled at her.

"Mommy's weird."

As the days went on I began to question exactly when this person was going to come. Don't get me wrong I was happy they hadn't came yet, but I became more and more anxious each day that past.

I was currently walking around camp when I heard a sobbing noise. I walked to the beginning of the forest to see Seth sitting with his back against a tree. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head was burried in his hands.

"I don't wanna help!" He sobbed talking to nobody in particular. I walked closer to him and kneeled down in front of him. He still didn't know I was there. "How a-am I supposed t-to g-get the answer?" he whispered to himself.

"Seth?"

His head shot up when he heard me. At first there was extreme relief in his eyes but almost immediately his eyes narrowed and he started glaring at me. He pushed himself up from his spot against the tree and started backing away from me. I stepped forward but he just stepped back another step and intensified his stare.

"Stop! I c-can't...n-not allowed t-to tell a-anybody...have to find out..." He started whispering to himself. To any outsider it would look like he was going insane but I knew better. I took another step forward and offered my help. He just shot his hands out like he was defending himself and continued glaring at me. "Stop! Please! I don't need your help!" He screamed his loudest at me.

I looked at him with a look of utter confusion and hurt. He just shook his head at me as a few tears started running down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered before getting up and running into the forest. I wanted to run after him but I didn't have such a good feeling about that.

Things were always complicated in my life. Maybe if I never left the Hunters...

When would it end?

* * *

**Awwww :'( Poor Seth... I just wanna hug him**

**I hope you guys liked me writing in Apollo's POV! I think I did fairly well xD**

**So, hope you guys like the fast update! Unfortunately, I'm leaving for vacation on Wednesday and I won't be back until next Monday or Tuesday. I'm going on a road trip to Yosemite for two nights, San Fransisco for two nights, and Monterrey for one night :D I'm super excited! I'll try to write out some chapters in my notebook in the car because we're going to be doing A LOT of driving. So expect an update when I get back!**

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy that all of you are still reading this! But I need to ask an important question.**

**For my next story, should it be for Percy Jackson and it be ThaliaxApollo or for Sonny With a Chance and it be ChadxSonny?**

**Here's the summary: After a chance encounter and months of adoration, _ has to watch her sister marry the love of her life. Making matters worse: She has to plan the wedding. Will a certain blonde somebody change anything or just make everything worse?**

**The story will be an AU and there **_**will **_**be some OOCness. Throughout the next two chapters I'll post a sample of the story. One sample will be the Percy Jackson one and the other will be the Sonny With a Chance one. During then tell me which I should write it for! **

**And if you didn't notice, it's loosely inspired by **_**27 Dresses **_**;)**

**Well, I'm to lazy to respond to reviews! If you have any important questions PM me and I'll answer them! **

**Also, I'm very sorry for the short chapter length :'(**

**Until next week when I get back, lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	6. Limits

**. Chapter 6 .**

_Limits_

**TPOV**

It had been a few days ever since I saw Seth crying by the forest. I had thought about for countless hours. I had a really bad feeling about it that it might have to do with Apollo's vision.

The tension was almost unbearable. We were all waiting for this mystery person to come. I had a vague idea on who it was but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Stop it!" I heard somebody yell from outside. I sighed and walked out of the cabin to find Dani, Seth, and Alex. Alex was standing with his hands balled into fists and he was glaring at Seth. I looked over to find Dani's face burried in her hands like she was frustrated or crying.

"What is going on here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot against the ground.

"Seth is being mean saying Dani is only his friend!" Alex yelled pointing and glaring at Seth. Seth just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked me in a rude way. I just sighed and looked at all three of them.

"Please don't fight over Dani. She can be everybody's friend." Alex and Dani nodded at me immediately. I looked over to Seth and waited for him to agree. He rolled his eyes again and nodded slowly.

"Whatever." Seth said as he walked off into the forest. I got the urge to follow him but I had a feeling it wouldn't turn out well.

Something was up with Seth and it wasn't good.

**x**

**APOV**

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling in our cabin. Thalia had left to go check on the kids and I could feel the small pain in the back of my head again. Anther vision was coming and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good one.

_I closed my eyes and saw the visions flashing behind my lids before it stopped at one scene._

_Thalia held Alex close to her chest and I could see he was crying. Her hand grasped mine as we ran away from the dining pavilion. As soon as we reached the edge of the forest we stopped running._

_"Go! I'll hold her off!" I told Thalia desperately. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "You have to!" I told her and she began crying harder. I wrapped her in a hug quickly._

_"What if you get hurt?" She sobbed and I sighed and started backing away. "Wait!" She yelled as she yanked my arm. My lips crashed onto hers and we shared a short kiss before I pulled away._

_"D-Daddy where a-are you g-going?" Alex asked as he cried softly. He looked so scared._

_"I have to go. You guys go hide! I love you!" I called out to both of them before I started running in the opposite direction._

_"Daddy, no!"_

I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was still in the cabin. Sometimes the visions felt so real it was hard to tell if they actually were happening at the time.

Well, by what I said in the vision I guess the person was a girl. I had a pretty good idea on who it was but I just didn't want to admit it to myself. It was hard to believe but it was the only logical answer I could come up with.

I sighed before getting up and walking out of the cabin. I looked over and saw Seth roll his eyes at Thalia and walk into the forest. I quirked an eyebrow as I walked towards them. "What was all that about?" I asked as I threw my arm around Thalia's shoulder. She looked up at me with worry in her eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"They're fighting over Dani." She told me and gestured towards Alex who was playing with Dani. I always thought that Alex had a small crush on Dani but getting to the point when he was fighting over her wasn't good. They were only three and four for crying out loud!

I sighed and thought about my vision. I didn't want to freak out Thalia but she had a right to know. "I had another vision." I said slowly and she looked up at me with wide eyes beckoning me to continue. "It was you, Alex, and I. We were running from somebody. I had to leave you so you could hide." I told her as she pondered my words.

"Do you know how frustrating this is to wait? It just gets worse each day." She said as she hugged me. I sighed before burrying my face in her hair.

"I know Thalia, believe me I know."

**Different POV**

I scoffed as I watched the two of them from behind the cabin. They were waiting for me to make an appearance? Well if they were waiting for answers they weren't getting them anytime soon.

I rolled my eyes before rushing into the forest. When I found Seth sitting on the ground with his head down, I quickly walked over to him. "Have you found out yet?" I said as I put my finger under his chin and lifted his head up

"N-No. I'm s-sorry-," He stuttered before I cut him off by putting my hand against his mouth.

"I _ordered_ you to find out and guess what? You don't know yet!" I yelled putting more pressure on his mouth. He whimpered slightly and I smiled at him. "Now, you _are_ going to find out by tomorrow. understand?" I asked him quietly and he quickly nodded. "Now leave." I told him as I got up and turned around. I heard him running back to camp as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Was it really that hard to find out if a person was immortal or not?

Apparently it was. But, the longer it took him the more I thought about my plan falling apart. It was a long shot that it would work but if everything went my way it would work and I'd have my way.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**GAHH. I'm so, so, sorry! Please don't hurt me! *Holds hands up***

**I know that this update is extremely late... like a month late... but I have my excuses! School started last Thursday! I had an awesome first day and am having an awesome second week. I could have better classes and better teachers (UGHH! My math teacher -_-) but I'll learn to deal with it.**

**I also started a new story so I've been working on that... don't worry it only has two chapters left (I'm even updating it tomorrow) so when that's finished I'll be totally focused on finishing this :) If any of you read Sonny With a Chance go check it out! It's called **_**What Is Love?**_

**And I know it's very obvious who the "secret" person is xD I'm just not going to say it in this note and please don't say it in a review just in case there are some super oblivious people reading xD**

**Anyways I have lots of stuff to tell you guys! I saw four movies in the past three weeks. Step Up 3D, Toy Story 3, Charlie St. Cloud, and Inception. First off Step Up 3D was freakin AMAZING! My favorite dance was the water one and I loved the ending with Moose and Camille :) Toy Story 3 was one of the saddest movies I have seen in my entire life. Like in the ending when they thought they were gonna die in the furnace I almost started crying and when Andy left in the ending I was crying xD I'm such a softy!**

**Then I saw Charlie St. Cloud which I've been wanting to see since it came out. It was such a trippy movie! Like the middle was such a shocker with the girl! My friend and I were practically screaming at the screen xD And it was SO confusing until the ending when it all came together. I almost cried when the little boy died and when he said goodbye to Charlie when he was in the meadow and Charlie was on the boat. He was like "I love you Charlie!" IT WAS SO SAD D':**

**AND THEN... AND THEN... I saw Inception :O Three words: BEST. MOVIE. EVER. I actually thought that it was going to be a lot more confusing than it actually was. I actually understood most of it. The ending just had me so frustrated though! I was almost screaming at the screen! WHY STOP THERE! Anyways, my favorite character in the movie was Arthur... the guy from 500 Days of Summer :D It was so cute when he kissed Ariadne! "Quick, kiss me." *kisses* "Why are the projections still staring? It didn't work..." "It was worth a shot." xD And Leonardo Dicaprio was as hot as ever :D**

**Back on topic. I decided to give it a shot and make covers for the stories in this series :D I just took the picture and put the words on them. It actually came out quite good :D Here are the covers: (Without spaces)**

**Shine Bright: http : / / twitpic . com / 2bon9o**

**Fighting For Love: http : / / www . twitpic . com / 2boz33**

**Who Knew: http : / / twitpic . com / 2bpov0**

**I hope you guys like them! **

**Well I want to address something **_**for the second time**_**. I got some reviews saying that Thalia is way OOC. I know that Thalia is very, very, OOC but that's the way I write her in this story. And people seem to be fine with it because I'm getting good reviews. Unless you guys want me to re-write Shine Bright, Fighting For Love **_**and **_**this story with Thalia in character...**

**Also to the person that called me an "ass licker" and telling me I suck and that you hope I die... Congratulations! You did **_**so well **_**in offending me! I'm **_**so **_**hurt. *rolls eyes***

**Just if you don't like my writing, don't review! Now, This authors note is already long enough, I must get going Big Brother is on :D**

**I'm sorry for the horribly short chapter ): I'll update soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	7. Boiling Point

**. Chapter 7 .**

_Boiling Point_

**TPOV**

The suspense was almost to the point now where I was going crazy.

"You need to calm down." Apollo told me as I paced back and forth in our cabin. I looked over to him as I stopped pacing and got the first real look at him I'd had in a few days. His clothes were wrinkled and his blonde hair was a greasy mess. There were bags beneath his eyes and he looked extremely tired.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I know there's somebody out there that wants my child? How am I supposed-," I was cut off with Apollo's lips on mine. Immediatley I relaxed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I had been so stressed out that I hadn't kissed him in the last couple days.

He continued kissing me as my back pressed against the wall of the cabin. He broke a way for a minute and trailed kissed down my neck and back up to my mouth. My lips moved with his for a while until I felt his hands playing with the hem of my shirt. I broke away slowly and rested my forehead against his. "Not now." I said softly and he looked at with understanding in his eyes.

"See? At least it worked. You've calmed down." He told me with a smile and I giggled before kissing his nose and moving to the door of the cabin. I gestured for him to follow and his hand intertwined with mine as we walked out the door.

As we walked I looked around searching for anything suspicious. I heard Apollo sigh next to me. He knew what I was doing but wasn't going to say anything about it. He was used to it by now.

After a few minutes of just walking Violet ran over to me from the dining pavilion. I smiled as she stopped in front of me and laughed. "Well now that you've somehwat calmed down would you like to play capture the flag with us tonight? Dani and Alex can play also." She told me with a smile. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!" She said and then ran off before I could protest. I thought that Alex and Dani were a little to young to be playing capture the flag in the forest, but then again they'd probably be with Violet or Percy. I knew they wouldn't let them out of their sight.

Apollo sighed beside me and threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. "Don't be nervous about it. Alex and Dani have everybody here wrapped around their little fingers, nobody would let anything happen to them." He told me reassuringly and I just sighed and burried my face in his chest.

But, I couldn't help but doubt his words.

**x**

Everybody that was playing capture the flag tonight was standing at the forest's edge. I smiled as I watched Dani and Alex jump up and down in anticipation for the game. When I had asked them if they wanted to play tonight they had agreed without a second of hesitation.

I frowned as I thought about the teams. Everything was fine except for the fact that Alex was on the opposite team as Apollo and I. That meant we wouldn't be able to watch him during the game. The only thing that let him play was that Violet was on his team. She promised to watch him at all times and not turn her back on him once.

"I know, I _know_." Violet told me sternly as I reminded her for the hundredth time to watch Dani and Alex. "Do you think I'd let them out of my sight? Not a chance." She told me smirking before grabbing Dani and Alex's hands and walking to their team.

I sighed as I leaned against Apollo. I never used to worry that much about anything but being a mother had changed me. I probably was like all the other over-protective mothers in the world.

A few moments later Chirion had called the teams around and was explaining the all familiar rules. I was starting to get a little excited. I hadn't played capture the flag with camp in six years.

As my team walked to the creek in the forest I smiled around at my surroundings. The forest had to be one of my favorite places ever. It was one of the most calmest places to me. I loved it. Once we got to the creek we put our flag in the ground and chose what people would do. Apollo and I ended up being the guards for the flag while everybody else went for the opposing teams flag.

As the conch horn blew in the distance our teamed charged onto the other teams territory with loud battle cries. I laughed as I watched Apollo smile. Soon enough it was only us hiding in the bushes by the flag waiting for somebody to try and steal it.

After a few moments of waiting I heard a rustle from the bushes across the creek. I whipped my head around but found nobody in sight. I raised my eyebrows in confusion until I heard the rustle from behind me. I turned but to find nobody again.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to Apollo but he just shook his head. I groaned as I heard the rustling again. Maybe I was really going crazy. Soon enough we saw somebody from the other team running towards the creek. Apollo and I nodded at each other as we got ready to make our appearance. Once they were a few feet away from the flag Apollo jumped form behind the bushes, toppling onto the camper.

He squealed as his head hit the ground hard. I saw his eyes start to roll but he looked determined to not faint. "I'm not h-here to take the f-flag. W-We ended the game there's something wrong with..." Before he could finish he blacked out. I quirked my eyebrows in confusion until I understood what he had been trying to tell me.

You know how some mothers had that certain instinct? It's the instinct when you just _know _something is wrong with your child without actually being in their presence or just by looking at them. That's what I was getting right now.

"Something is wrong with Alex." I said quietly as the fear started to overcome me. I took a shaky breathe as I looked into Apollo's confused eyes.

"How do you know-," He was interrupted by me taking a shark intake of breathe. I _was_ not in the mood to be asked questions right now. Something was wrong with my child and I had to get to him.

"Don't ask me. I just know." And with that I broke into a sprint with Apollo following from behind. As we were running he took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Once we broke through the forest's edge I looked around frantically at all the campers.

"Where is he?" I yelled at them. Just before they answered a sob ripped through the silence. I whipped my head around until I found Alex on the ground crying. I ran over to him, cradling him in my arms when I reached him.

"M-Mom s-she... I c-can't... n-no..." Alex murmured I calmed him down and once he had stopped crying I looked him straight in the eyes. He frowned and burried his face in my neck again. I stroked his hair as I looked around for Dani.

And that's when it struck me.

Dani was nowhere in sight. Alex broke out in sobs again. "D-Dani..." He whispered over and over again. My mouth slowly fell open as I looked around. Just then Percy stepped through the crowd with a panicked look on his face.

"Where is my daughter?" He yelled with a desperate look on his face. I bit my lip to hold back the sob I felt coming. It didn't stop the tears rolling down my face though. "Alex.. where is she?" Percy yelled again and Alex just sobbed even harder shaking his head.

"S-She took D-Dani." He choked out and I gasped as it fully hit me.

Dani was gone.

* * *

**WOOOAHHHH. And this is where the story **_**really **_**starts moving :D This update was faster than the other but it was still late and I'm sorry for that. I promise next won't be!**

**I've been so busy with my friends and the crapload of homework I've been receiving everyday that I have no time to update! Also, because it's my birthday tomorrow :D I'm super excited! I really hope you guys liked this chapter it would make my birthday even more fun :)**

**Anyways, I don't have much to tell you guys except that I saw Vampires Suck and it really did suck. It was funny but it was really pointless and a waste of my money -_-**

**I don't have much else to say except that I finished my short story **_**What Is Love? **_**So I'm totally focused on this now :) Also, I have decided that the story loosely inspired by 27 Dresses will be written for Sonny With a Chance. Don't fret though because a new idea popped into my head for an ApolloxThalia story after the SWAC one. It's a fluffy and fun story :)**

**Anyways, I must get going! Please leave me a review! It will be an awesome gift for my birthday tomorrow :)**

**-Taylor(:**


	8. Falling Into Oblivion

**. Chapter 8 .**

_Falling Into Oblivion_

**TPOV**

Everybody else was still for another moment until they grasped onto what had happened. Not even a moment later I heard a cry break through the silence. I whirled my head around to find Annabeth crumbled up in a heap on the ground. I saw Percy rush over to her trying to hold back his own tears.

"Alex." I whispered as I stood up with him in my arms. He wasn't sobbing anymore but there were still silent tears running down his face as he continued to whisper Dani's name. I sighed as I looked over to Annabeth and Percy one last time before turning and walking to my cabin.

When I walked inside I sat Alex down on the bed. He had fallen asleep in my arms with a frown on his face and dried tears on his cheeks. I sighed as I heard Apollo walk in. I turned around looking at him with a frown on my face. As soon as he held out his arms to me I flew forward and into them. He rested his chin on top of my head as I bit my tongue to hold back my tears as I layed my head on his chest.

"It could have been him." I whispered softly. I heard Apollo sigh as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Violet was supposed to watch them." I said in a deathly calm voice. "She was supposed to watch them." I said my voice cracking at the end.

"I know, I know." Apollo said quietly stroking my hair. I huffed as I thought about Violet. I had reminded her a thousand times that she needed to watch them. I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. It's like when you know something is going to happen and you can't do one single thing about it or anything to prevent it.

Apollo and I spent the rest of the night just sitting with each other. I was sure to keep my eye on Alex the entire time. As I layed awake in Apollo's arms trying to sleep I thought about everything that had happened in just an hour. We started to play capture the flag and then Dani was taken away from us. Annabeth and Percy must be devastated. One thing was for sure though.

Somebody was out there and Alex was next.

**x**

"D-Dani... NO!" I was jolted awake from Alex screaming. I turned to him and saw he was still asleep. His blonde hair was all over the place and he wore a distressed expression on his face as he tossed and turned. I sighed and took him into my arms before softly shaking him awake. "M-Mommy." He mumbled as he wrapped his small arms around me and burried his face into my chest.

As he calmed down I thought about who could have taken Dani. It was very possible it could be Artemis. She still had a grudge about me leaving the Hunters all those years ago. What if she wanted revenge? That was one of the most scariest thoughts ever. Going against a Greek God wasn't good news.

But then again when you had another God on your side that turned the tables. I knew Apollo would stop at nothing to protect Alex and I. And that's the thing that scared me the most. I couldn't bare losing Apollo. I don't know what would happen if I did.

As I remembered Violet's and I's conversation before the game yesterday I glared at the wall. I looked at Apollo and he sighed knowing exactly what I was about to do. I kissed Alex on the forehead before rushing out of the cabin and to the edge of the forest.

I saw a shape leaning against a tree. They had their knees pulled up to their chest and their face was burried in their knees. By the mess of tangled black hair I could tell it was Violet. I walked closer to her and stood a few feet away with my arms folded across my chest and my foot tapping on the ground.

When Violet finally looked up and saw me she frowned and then sighed. She stood up and tried to get the knots out of her hair but gave up after a few tries. "Look, Thalia I'm sorry-," She started but I held a hand up to stop her. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her.

"Save it." I said to her as my fists clenched and unclenched at my sides. "How many times did I tell you to watch them? You promised you were going to watch them!" I screeched at her. I realized with each passing second I was just becoming more and more angry. If I didn't watch myself this wouldn't end up good.

"I only looked away for one sec-," I cut her off again by growling. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a few steps as I tried to calm myself all to no avail.

"You said you wouldn't look away! And now look what happened! Dani is gone and Alex is next!" I yelled as tears sprang to my eyes. When Violet didn't say anything I stomped my foot against the ground. "I thought I could trust you!" I yelled as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I thought I could trust you." I repeated in a whisper as I looked down at the ground.

After a few moments passed I looked up at Violet and shook my head. Just as I turned around and started to walk away I felt her grab onto my wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut but didn't turn around. "Look, I get you're mad at me and you have every right to be but I'm pretty sure I know who took Dani. It was-," I cut her off by yanking my wrist out of her grasp and dashing off to my cabin.

I don't know why I ran away from her. It was the perfect oppurtunity to _finally_ find out who was out for our son and yet I ran. I think it was because I was really terrified at the fact that somebody wanted my child. It scared me to even think about who it could be and that they were close.

Once I reached the cabin I rushed in and fell back against the bed. Seconds later Alex came walking over and he looked at me with his electric blue eyes. "Alex," I started unsure if he was going to burst out into tears. When he cocked his head to the side I sighed in relief and held my arms out for him.

"I want to go see Auntie Annabeth."

My head shot up to look at him. He wasn't crying or anything. He was just giving me a calm look. I hesitated before I answered him. I didn't think that Annabeth or Percy would be in the mood to talk to anybody right now. I hadn't seen them since last night when we found out Dani was gone.

But, the more I considered it the more the urge to see Percy and Annabeth grew. I needed to see them and tell them that if there was anything I could have done to stop it, it would have happened in a heartbeat. I don't know if they were also mad at Violet but if I were them I wouldn't even want to talk to her.

I know I was being over dramatic with Violet but I was in the heat of the moment. It felt right to yell at her. Now sitting here I was feeling a little guilty and a little relieved at the same time. I needed some of my pent up emotions to be let loose. All the stress and anxiousness was tiring. Not that I still wasn't stressed out of my mind.

"Okay, let's go." I said taking ahold of Alex's hand and walking out of the cabin with him. As I shut the door Apollo winked at me and I gave him a tired smile. Once we reached Annabeth and Percy's cabin Alex knocked on the door softly. We waited for a few minutes and just when we were about to leave the door swung open.

It was Annabeth and she looked horrible. Her beautiful golden blonde hair was greasy and knotted, there were black bags underneath her eyes which were puffy and red, and there were tears tracks running down her cheeks. I frowned at her and watched as Alex wrapped his arms around her legs. She gave a watery laugh and picked him up into her arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Annabeth." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her and Alex. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shoulders shaking with her suppressed sobs. I held onto her even more tightly as I heard footsteps from behind Annabeth.

I looked up to find Percy. He didn't look much better than Annabeth. His hair was in a ruffled mess and he also had bags underneath his eyes. When he saw me he gave me a forced smile. I stepped away from Annabeth and stood in front of Percy. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I told Violet-," He cut me off as he held a hand up to silence me.

"You don't need to be sorry because you did nothing wrong. We're trying to deal... but it's not easy." His voice cracked on the last part. When he heard his voice he clenched his fists at his side and squeezed his eyes shut. It looked like he was trying not to break down. Like he didn't want to.

"We'll get her back. I promise." I told him and he nodded but he had some doubt in his eyes.

For the next hour we sat around and just talked. We talked about anything and everything. We tried to avoid the subject of Dani but it was hard not to. At some point in our conversation about her Alex gasped and looked up from his shirt he had been fidgeting with. He looked at me with horror filled eyes and I cocked my head to the side. "Alex are you okay-," I began but was cut off with him whispering.

"Mommy... Mommy I saw who took Dani." He said quietly. His tone of voice sounded as if he was unsure what he was about to say was real. My eyebrows pulled together as I listened to him. "It was a lady. She looked really mean. A-And Seth was with her too!" He screamed as if just remembering it. I gasped and glanced at Annabeth who had a horror stricken look on her face.

"Mommy, Seth called her something... I forgot but i-it started with a-an A." He said as if concentrating hard. "Seth grabbed her and took her with him and the lady. Mommy she was screaming my name. And I didn't follow..." He said as he started to cry. I gasped as it all clicked.

Of course. Why didn't I see it before?

I knew it was her. I was just too scared to admit it to myself. I knew deep down that one day she'd come back for revenge or to get me back. I knew it and I was a coward. I took in a shaky breathe as I looked at Percy and Annabeth. My voice came out barley above a whisper.

"Artemis."

**APOV**

_Artemis._

My head jerked up as a shock came to my hand. I looked down and then up at the sky. I knew what the shock meant. They had found out it was me. Thalia had _finally_ figured out that it was me. It took her long enough. I grinned as I stood up and rushed over to the little girl tied to the tree.

"It looks like your little friend Alex figured it out." I told her with a smirk on my face. She was still struggling against the ropes. I laughed and ran a finger down her jawline. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from me. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Seth walking forward. I smiled and turned back to Dani.

"Seth..." She said quietly once she opened her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something to her but I held my hand up to stop him. He looked hurt but didn't decide against my wishes. He knew there would be consequences if he did.

I grinned at Dani as tears started rolling down her cheeks. My plan was now in motion.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the semi-late update! At least it's not as late as the other two! I promise they will be coming faster. I'm getting back into the groove of writing and I'm coming up with lots of new ideas. Trust me, this story will be longer than Fighting For Love. And plus, we are almost at 100 reviews! Only 13 more! I know we can make it :)**

**Anyways, the secret is now revealed and it's Artemis :O Haha I know most of you weren't surprised... I make my stories WAY to predictable. (Which I hate but I can't help it) But I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! The story is really starting now! The plot is getting thicker and all the action will happen in the next couple chapters.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you for all the birthday wishes last update! They made my birthday really great! I got NeverShoutNever concert tickets, a webcam, and tons of money and giftcards. If you must know the concert is next month and I seriously can't wait :D**

**Totally off topic. Has anybody read The Mortal Instruments series? I'm halfway through the first one (City of Bones) right now and it's amazing! I looooove it! Also, I got to see Inception for a second time a few weeks ago! Amazing as the first time! Christopher Nolan is a genius!**

**Anyways I must get going because it's midnight and my mom is mad at me xD Review!**

**Lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	9. Warning

**. Chapter 9 .**

_Warning_

**APOV**

I smirked as I talked to Seth. He was sitting in the leaves taking in my instructions. Every single time I would mention Alex's name I would hear a whimper from where Dani was tied up against the tree. I only smirked and talked louder.

"Alex," whimpered Dani. I rolled my eyes and turned towards her. When she saw me stalking towards her she straightened up in her position against the tree and tried to stop the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Can I please go back to my mommy and daddy?" she requested in a small voice. I smiled and shook my head at her before crouching down to her height. She looked determined to not lock her eyes with mine but I could see her struggling with not looking at me.

"You might never see your mommy or daddy again."

**x**

**TPOV**

Once I had figured out that it was Artemis I had rushed back to my cabin. I had left Alex with Annabeth and Percy trusting that they wouldn't let _anything _happen to him. I needed a moment to myself to just think about all of this.

As soon as I reached my cabin I charged in and collapsed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was all just so overwhelming right now I didn't know if I would be able to take it for much longer.

A few moments later Apollo walked in staring at the ground. When he looked up and saw me laying down he rushed over. "Where's Alex?" he questioned frantically. I smiled faintly before motioning for him to lay down with me.

"Alex is with Percy and Annabeth... I just needed time to myself..." I said rolling onto my side so I could look into his eyes. "Apollo... I know who took Dani," I told him sighing. He intertwined our fingers together before nodding for me to continue.

"Artemis."

As soon as I mentioned her name Apollo gasped and clenched his fists. I sighed and burried my face in his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his body. It was quiet except for his heart beating steadily.

He sighed before whispering in my ear. "We can't let this bother us forever."

I nodded against his chest before looking up into his twinkling eyes. He soon leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as I heard him chuckle as his lips continued moving with mine.

"Did you know that my favorite moment was when you said yes to my proposal?" he whispered his lips against my ear before trailing kisses down my neck. I shook my head out of breathe before he smirked and went back to kissing my lips.

"I-I like when y-you first kissed me."

He chuckled and pulled an inch away from my face smiling. "Every moment with you is my favorite. I hope you know that I love you," he said before kissing my nose. I giggled and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Apollo, I've always known that." At that he smiled and placed another kiss on my neck.

"Good."

**x**

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Apollo. We just sat and talked about all the times we had together. It really seemed like only yesterday that he had asked me out on Mount Olympus and I had stood in shock.

Things had really changed since then.

And to be honest, it felt good to get away from all the stress of Dani being gone for a few hours. To get away from all the horror of Artemis wanting to hurt Alex. Just in those few hours I realized that the real world was still out there and my life would never be stressful or horrible.

"We should go get Alex," Apollo whispered. I sighed before getting up from my place on the bed. Apollo followed after and intertwined our fingers before walking out of the door. As we walked towards Percy and Annabeth's house I looked up at all the stars.

I saw Zoe's constellation twinkling down at me and smiled sadly. I was glad she couldn't see how Artemis was now. She was her bets liutenant before I came along.

When we reached Percy and Annabeth's cabin I looked in the windows that were casting yellow light onto the ground. I saw Percy standing up from his place on the couch yelling at a person farther into the room. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was biting back sobs.

I quickly rushed into the cabin. The scene that was in front of me shocked me. Seth was standing a few feet in front of my with his back to me. Percy was across the room on his feet shielding Alex behind him. The look on Percy's face was menacing. It looked like Alex was his own child and he was protecting him.

"S-Seth?" I asked quietly and he turned around quickly. When he saw me he sighed in relief and opened his mouth to start talking.

"She is going to put her plan into motion. I never asked to work for her and I still don't want to but I have no other choice. Please, just make sure you leave camp soon. She _will_ do everything in her power to get Alex," he said in a rushed voice like he had a limited time talking to us.

"B-But what about D-Dani-," Percy was cut off with Seth gasping and looking back behind him out the window. He had a horrified expression on his face. I almost felt bad for him. He was pulled into this with no other choice.

"You guys just need to leave really soon." And with that he raced out the front door and into the forest. The room was still for another moment until Annabeth let out a gasp and a few tears rolled down her cheeks

**APOV**

My head started hurting as I felt a vision coming on. Instead of getting a vision I got a voice. It was clearly female and it rang loud and clear inside of my head.

_"I'm coming." _The voice spoke coldly. I winced as I opened my eyes and stared at Thalia. She had a worried expression on her face and I just shook my head. I walked over to Percy and scooped up a terrified Alex into my arms.

"We have to get out of here. And soon."

* * *

**[WARNING: THIS A/N CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR **_**THE LOST HERO**_**! IF YOU DON'T WANT THE BOOK SPOILED DO NOT READ!]**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I promise all the action starts in the next chapter... we only have about maybe 5 chapters left :O Plus, an epilogue!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ILove2Write13 and TOTALinyuyashafan101! I have a new thing where I will dedicate a chapter to a person that leaves the best review for the whole chapter... if not I'll just give a shoutout to a random person :)**

**We have officially reached 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks to **_**TOTALinuyashafan101 **_**for being the 100th reviewer! It means a lot!**

**Anyways, this update would have been up last night but I went to a fright night thing at an amusement park by where I live. There's haunted mazes, scare actors, and we can still go on all the rides! It was super fun and I got to meet some new people! Also, a staff worker at my school works as one of the clowns so when he walked by me I yelled hi to him and he waved xD**

**Also, I have been reading the new Percy Jackson series! I got **_**The Lost Hero **_**the day it came out! You don't even know how excited I was! Every single time Thalia's or Apollo's name is mentioned I have a mini spaz attack! Like I'm not even kidding, the first time Apollo's name was mentioned I screamed! I'm such a dork xD**

*****SPOILERS*** I'm at the part where Jason, Piper, and Leo just arrived at the hotel in Canada. To be honest, my favorite character out of all of them is Jason :) And I don't like Leo at all. I think he's annoying and to add onto it he has a crush on Thalia (I kind of read ahead :O) and ;LKJEAFL;KJWDLGFJKDSLGKF I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THALIA IS JASON'S SISTER! ADSKL;FJDSLKFJDS I LIKE FREAKED! ***SPOILERS OVER*****

**Haha anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter... sorry it was so crappy and short! Anyways, I must get going to do homework...bleh.**

**My next update might be a little earlier (like in 3 days) or a little late. I'm going to the NeverShoutNever concert on Saturday and I'm super excited! Also, go read my new ThaliaxApollo one-shot _You Had Me At Hello _if you already haven't!**

**Go vote on the poll for which story I should write next!**

**Review! Lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	10. Boxed In

**. Chapter 10 .**

_Boxed In_

**TPOV**

_I turned to look at my surroundings only to realize I was in the forest right outside of Camp Half-Blood. A second later I heard heavy breathing from beside me. I turned to find Apollo with Alex curled up in his arms. Apollo's hair was ruffled and there was a long tear in his shirt but other than that he looked fine._

_Alex was a different story. His clothes were dirt and grass stained, his hair was a mess, there was an ugly bruise forming on his cheek, and a cut along his right arm. But, he had a look of determination on his face. I looked back up at Apollo to see the same look on his face._

_"Come on!"And with that Apollo took off running. I charged after them and soon caught up. As we ran through the forest I couldn't help but feel like somebody was following us. Suddenly, an evil laugh sounded in my head growing louder and louder as we ran. _

_We soon came to a break in the trees showing we were just a little farther than Half-Blood Hill. The laugh had stopped but I still had the feeling of somebody watching us._

_Just as Apollo stepped forward he was reflected. It was like there was an invisible wall keeping us from leaving. Apollo cursed under his breathe and then pressed his hand up against the wall that glowed blue at his touch. I gasped as he pulled back his hand that was now steaming._

_He looked back at me with eyes full of anguish. I gasped and shook my head as Apollo sighed and burried his face in Alex's hair. It was like we were giving up without even trying anything at all._

_"She put barriers around all of the forest and camp. We have no way out."_

I shot up into a sitting position gasping for breathe. A second later I realized there were hands on my shoulders holding me still. I turned to find Apollo sitting next to me with a troubled look on his face. Just behind him I could make out a head of blonde hair crouching behind the side of the bed.

I raised my eyebrows in a questioning look at Apollo. He took a deep breathe to calm himself before running a shaky hand through his hair. "Alex was just about to wake you when you started screaming and thrashing around. Scared the heck out of him." Alex raised his head so I could only see his eyes that were filled with tears.

I sighed and outstretched my arms for him. He quickly climbed onto the bed and crawled into my arms. He burried his face in my chest as I held him close. Apollo smiled weakly at us.

A few moments later after Alex had calmed down, I had gotten dressed. Because we were leaving today, I needed to get ready so I could say goodbye to everybody.

Just the thought of leaving brought a frown to my face. I knew we would have to leave for _along _time. Maybe even forever. I had so many memories at this camp. Apollo proposing to me, all the times Violet, Annabeth, and I shared, our first visit after Alex had been born, and so many more.

I was scared out of my thoughts as Apollo grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cabin with Alex. I was silent as we walked to the dining pavilion. For the time of day it was the camp was unusually quiet. Come to think of it, I didn't see one person in sight.

When we reached the dining pavilion I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting at a table. They both had dried tear tracks down their cheeks and Annabeth's head was rested on Percy's shoulder. I sighed as we sat down across from them. They really didn't deserve their daughter to be taken from them. They never did anything.

A moment of silence passed between us before Annabeth spoke up. "We'll miss you," she whispered into Percy's shoulder. Her voice sounded broken and I just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Apollo said quietly.

Annabeth nodded and lifted her head off Percy's shoulder. She smiled weakly at us and then looked down at Alex. "As soon as we find Dani we'll let you know," she said quietly. Alex nodded and burried his face in my chest putting his small arms around me. I sighed and patted him on the head.

As we stood up and said our final goodbyes it happened. A high pitched little girls scream pierced the air. It lasted for a few moments before it abruptly cut off. It was eerily quiet. I looked at Percy and Annabeth's horror stricken expression to realize what they were thinking.

It was Dani's scream.

The scream came again louder this time. I looked over just as the right wall of the Aphrodite cabin blew up. Wood rained everywhere as the scream stopped again. Suddenly, another loud noise came as the side of the Demeter cabin blew out. My eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Apollo yelled as I scooped up Alex in my arms and took off running after him. As we ran I heard another loud bang. I had no time to look back and see what cabin it was this time.

Just as we reached the beginning of the forest Apollo stopped and looked back. Campers were running everywhere. It was complete chaos. I didn't realize I was crying until Alex reached up and touched my wet cheek.

"Go! I'll hold her off!" Apollo yelled desperately over the noises. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. He turned around ready to go before I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back. I shook my head at him and he groaned. "You have to!"

He then wrapped me in a hug crushing me and Alex to his chest. "What if you get hurt?" I sobbed as he burried his face in my hair. A second later he let go of me and started backing up. "Wait!" I yelled as I pulled him towards me. My lips crashed onto his as we shared a short kiss.

"D-Daddy where a-are you g-going?" Alex asked as he started crying softly. He looked absolutley terrified that his dad was leaving us.

Apollo sighed as he kissed Alex's forehead and started backing up yet again. "I have to go. You guys go hide! I love you both!" he called out to us as he started running in the opposite direction. Alex struggled in my arms trying to reach for Apollo. He frowned as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Daddy, no!" Alex screamed as I started running into the forest. I desperately looked around for a hiding spot. That's when I started hearing loud footsteps. Close. I started running away with a burst of speed. I soon found a cluster of bushes that would have to do.

I quickly sat down behind the bushes and crouched hiding Alex with my body. I tried to quiet Alex down as he was sobbing "Shhh, Alex please you need to be quiet," I said my voice cracking. I soon heard the loud footsteps again and I held my breathe as I held Alex tighter to my body.

"Thalia! I know you're out there!" a female voice said tauntingly. I bit my lip to keep a sob from escaping my lips as I recognized the voice to be Artemis'. The footsteps died down as all was quiet. I peeked out from the bushes to find nobody.

I soon saw a flash of familiar blonde hair and then Apollo was in front of me. His hair was ruffled and there was a long tare in his shirt but other than that he looked fine. I sobbed as I thre myself into his arms. Alex stood on the ground watching us.

"Come on!" he said as he scooped up Alex in his arms. I got the feeling that somebody was following me and I heard an evil laugh somewhere close by. As I raced after them I realized this is exactly what I had dreamed about. Which means I knew what was coming next.

We reached a break in the trees and just as Apollo walked forward he was reflected. I sighed as he pressed his hand up against the invisible wall. His hand glowed blue and it steamed as he pulled it away.

He looked at me with the same anguished look like in my dream. I sighed and looked down at my feet as a few tears started streaming down my cheeks. We were trapped.

"She put barriers around the camp. There's no way out."

* * *

**And the plot really takes hold in the story now :)**

**Hey everybody! kind of fast update if you ask me, huh? Anyways you guys like the chapter? Like how I incorperarted Apollo's visions from earlier chapters ;D**

**Sad to say this story only has about 5 or six more chapters ): Sad I know but let's enjoy it while we can :)**

**Anyways, the NeverShoutNever concert I went to last Saturday was absolutely AMAZING! He sang a bunch of my favorite songs and it was just a dream come true! I lost my voice the next day. He was so good at singing live and he was also hotter in person!**

**Also, go vote on my poll for what story I should write next! Also please follow me on Tumblr! Link is on my profile!**

**Well, I must get going back to carving my pumkin and finishing my homework. Hope you guys all have/are having a good time tonight and stay safe!**

**Happy Halloween :D**

**-Taylor(:**


	11. Breaking Down These Walls

**. Chapter 11 .**

_Breaking Down These Walls_

**TPOV**

_Damn it! _was the first thing I thought. I was hoping and praying with all my heart that my dream wouldn't come true. But I knew deep down inside that it would sooner or later. Plus, when you're a demigod dreams are never _just_ dreams. Sometimes it really sucks.

Like right now. When you're child is in mortal danger and there is nothing you can do about it.

I turned to look at Apollo to see if he had an idea, any idea at all. He had the most concentrated look on his face that it was hard to not say anything to him. Just as I opened my mouth his eyes lit up and and his lips slowly curved into a smile. I raised my eyebrows as he turned towards me.

"I know how to break the barrier but it will only be for a couple of seconds. We'll have to move quickly." And with that he handed Alex to me and ran off into the never ending forest. I called after him but all I got back as a reply was silence. After a few silent seconds, I groaned and childishly stomped my foot.

I froze as I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. "Mommy?" Alex asked quietly as I squinted to the left. I slowly walked over to the bush and crouched down. There layed a shining bow and a pouch of about ten arrows.

I gasped and slowly picked it up. It looked to be brand new. No scratches or anything. As I turned it around in my fingers a small piece of paper floated to the ground. I grabbed it and unfolded it to find somebody's rushed handwriting.

_Thalia, if you find this keep it close. I've had it in my possesion since I quit being a Hunter just in case. Ever since we knew somebody was hunting Alex I placed this out here just in case you or Apollo needed it. I hope it comes in handy._

_-Violet_

My eyes widened as I realized it was from Violet. I still hadn't apologized to her. I hadn't even said goodbye to her. I sighed and slung the pouch of arrows over my shoulder and picked up the bow. When I turned back to Alex his eyes widened in fascination. I smiled for the first time for the whole time.

Just then a crash came from close by. I placed a arrow in the bow and held it at the ready. A few moments later Apollo came running through the trees dragging Percy by the arm. I lowered my bow and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Where did you get the bow from?" Apollo asked. I told him about the note and I could see him silently thanking Violet.

I gestured to Percy and Apollo rolled his eyes and started talking quickly. "Everything has to have a weakness. I thought if we had two children of the Big Three and a god both trying to break the barrier at once, we'd succeed and it would be left open a few seconds."

"That's genius!" I yelled flying at him and throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled back after a moment.

"I have my moments."

We spent the next few moments running along the edge of the forest until we reached the creek. When we stopped Apollo nodded to both Percy and I. Percy quickly summoned some of the water until it was floating in front of him. Apollo raised his palm so it was facing the invisible barrier and I ground my feet into the soil on the forest floor as I got ready to summon a lightning bolt.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Apollo shouted. Our surroundings soon became blistering hot and a bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck the barrier just as Percy's water blasted the wall. There was a loud pop as the wall was penetrated and I could faintly see a small opening.

"Go!" Apollo yelled as he picked up Alex and jumped through the hole with me trailing behind him. I kept the bow clutched against my chest as I rolled to a stop on the ground. Just as I got up to run after Apollo a golden arrow whizzed past, missing my head by inches.

I whipped around to find Artemis standing there. Except she looked completely different. She wasn't in her twelve year old form anymore. She was a girl of about eighteen years old. Her dark brown hair went to her waist and she had hard gray eyes. Her lips were formed in a feral snarl and in her right hand she clutched a menacing sword.

"Thalia. How wonderful to see you. And that must be little Alex," she said gesturing behind me. I stood my ground the sound of my heart hammering in my ears.

"What do you want from us?" I yelled at her and she let out a bone chilling laugh.

"Can't you see Thalia? An immortal child has never been born before and I'm sure the gods would never approve of it. He's so powerful for being so young. We ned to dispose of him," she said with an evil smile curling her lips.

I gasped and stumbled a few feet back. "Dispose of him? He's not an animal!" I screamed at her sending an arrow straight at her heart. She was to quick for me though and ducked seconds before the arrow reached her. She laughed once again and started walking towards me.

She had a look on her face. Smug. Like she knew she would win.

That was what set me over the edge.

I was tired of being so vulnerable. I was tired of crying all the time and never feeling safe. I was done with all these games and I just wanted my life to be normal. To just be _happy_ for the rest of my life. No more dealing with people trying to take my son from me or trying to tear Apollo and I apart.

"No," I whispered as I gripped my bow even tighter and my eyes narrowed. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and for once my eyes were dry, no tears in sight. All I could hear was my heart pounding and a loud rush in my ears.

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I am sick and tired of people trying to ruin my life. I'm tired of you holding a grudge about something that happened _eleven years ago! _What did I ever do that was so bad? Leaving the Hunters? Please, you're just mad about losing the best lieutenant you've ever had," I told her. Her smile vanished and her hands became fists at her sides.

As I loaded an arrow into my bow she pulled out a small dagger and threw it with neat accuracy. I only had a second to duck. The dagger ended up just grazing my arm leaving a small cut as I let the arrow loose. Artemis didn't see it coming though and it buried itself into her right arm.

She winced and pulled it out of her arm, the cut leaking ichor, the golden blood of the gods. When she looked back up at me her eyes glowed. I knew this meant that she was beyond furious.

"Thalia!" Apollo yelled from his place behind me. I could hear him approaching me but I whirled on him.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

In those few seconds I had wasted, Artemis had charged at me. I only had time to jump out of the way before her sword dug into the dirt. I closed my eyes and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. When I opened my eyes again a lightning bolt streaked form the sky and struck the spot right next to Artemis.

The force of the blow knocked her off her feet. I took those few seconds to run to the nearest tree and quickly shimmy up it. When she regained her posture she whirled around looking for me left and right. All the while I was loading my bow again. Artemis growled as the arrow shot from the bow and right into her right calf.

She screamed out with fury and tried searching for me yet again. In a few moments she had given up on me had moved onto a new target.

And it was Alex.

I screamed out and jumped down from my place in the tree landing in a crouch. I had no time to react as Artemis took a second dagger and threw it. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as it buried itself in my stomach.

"MOMMY!" Alex screamed from where he stood behind Apollo. I slowly looked down at the place where the dagger stood grotesquely out of my stomach and the quickly spreading red spot. I looked back up and winced at Apollo's expression.

I had never seen him look so mad. His eyes glowed and he clenched his fists at his side. Faster than I could blink he had Artemis pinned to the ground. "You don't touch her! Do you hear me? LISTEN TO ME!" he screamed at her and Artemis actually looked terrified.

I gasped as the pain became to much. I collapsed to my knees and squeezed my eyes shut as I gripped the handle of the dagger. I groaned and briefly opened my eyes to see my hands stained in blood.

"A-Apollo..." I stuttered before I became light headed. I heard Artemis scream and somebody rush towards me.

A sob escaped Apollo's lips as he leaned over me. "Thalia, please stay with me!" he cried.

"Mommy..." was the last thing I heard before everything went black and the world seemed to dissolve.

* * *

**HEYYYYYYY EVERYBODY.**

**I know you guys probably missed me, huh? Well I missed you all also! I know this chapter may be short but the next one will be longer so it makes up for it! Plus we only have 4 chapters left )':**

**So I know you all are dying to know why I am soooo late in updating. Weeeeeell I have my reasons.**

**#1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows just came out so I've been fangirling over that (it's my childhood), #2 WRITER'S BLOCK, #3 I could not plan what to put in this chapter, #4 I've been planning out two of my new fics ( my next ApolloxThalia one and a Harry Potter one), #5 Just got a Tumblr, and #6 I really don't want the Shine Bright series to end so I've been putting off updating as long as I possibly can.**

**I would like to thank Pixie97 for giving me the idea and drive to finish this chapter! For her kindness this chapter is dedicated to her! Thank you so much I don't know what I would do without you :)**

**I also have a very important announcement for you all. After Who Knew is finished I will be writing a story titled Between The Lines for PJO and it will be ApolloxThalia but it is AU! The summary is on my poll on my profile.**

**Okay so I went to the Deathly Hallows midnight premiere at my local theatre and OHMYGOD LSKAJHFKLDAJHFKJDSHFKJHKJ IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! The beginning with George interrupting Ginny and Harry, and all the HermionexRon scenes, and Ruper Grint's hotness, and FREAKIN TOM FELTON BEING THE HOTNESS THING I'VE EVER SEEN, and all the tears because of Hedwig and Dobby, and my two absolute favorite characters Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, and just OHMYGOD THERE ARE NO WORDS.**

**Sorry for that -fangirl moment over- It was one of the best movies out of all of them and I freaked out when Ron and Draco came on the screen. I want to cry though because there's only 229 days (yes I'm keeping track DON'T JUDGE) until Part 2 comes out and it's the end of my childhood.**

**Also I've been reading the Hunger Games. TEAM PEETA FTW ;D**

**Well I must get going. Please review and let me know how you liked the chapter!**

**Lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	12. Part of the Problem

**. Chapter 12 .**

_Part of the Problem_

**TPOV**

All I could see was darkness.

I got the feeling that every time I moved my arm or leg I wasn't really moving one inch. It felt like I was in a coma with no way out. I screamed and screamed but nothing ever happened. It was like I was drowning in a sea of darkness and I was fading away quickly.

To pass the time I dived into a sea of memories.

**x**

_I stood over the sink with my hands knotted in my hair. I stared down at the three tests that all confirmed my suspicions. All my anxiety vanished the minute I had seen the result. I was carrying a child inside of me. I was going to have Apollo's child._

_We never intended it to happen. Never even thought about it or talked about it. It just happened one night in the heat of the moment. And now here I was going to have a baby nine months later. I already loved the child more than my own life._

_I heard the front door close from the sitting room and I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind me. As I turned around I watched Apollo walk into the room and fall back onto the bed. A second later he looked up and pulled me down next to him._

_I giggled as he rested his head in the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me. A few moments later I realized I needed to tell him. I got up from the bed and walked a few feet away with my back to him. I heard him sit up and look at me as I turned around._

_I took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."_

_His reaction was almost comical. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. He stared at me for a good whole two minutes before clearing his throat. "P-Pregnant?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded and faster than I could follow he had jumped up from the bed and scooped me up in his arms._

_He twirled me around once before setting me back down and leaning his forehead against mine. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered with an almost blinding smile on his face._

_I laughed with an equally big smile on my face. "Yes. Yes we are."_

**x**

_"Alex."_

_I smiled up at Apollo. We were currently in the hospital after having rushed here about three hours ago. I now was laying in my hospital bed with a blue bundle in my arms and Apollo standing over us with happy tears pooling in his eyes._

_"Alex it is," he whispered before quietly chuckling as we watched Alex squirm in his sleep. He had Apollo's blonde hair and my piercing blue eyes. I could tell he was going to be all Apollo. Daddy's boy._

**x**

_I paced the hallway of the hospital while Apollo and Violet leaned against the wall beside me. "Thalia, calm down," Apollo said quietly as he rocked a three month old Alex in his arms. I turned on him with a glare on my face and he slowly backed away still rocking Alex._

_The next couple moments were spent with me pacing, Apollo rocking, and Violet just sitting. I couldn't stop thinking. Was she okay? Just as I started to think the worst Percy came walking through the door._

_His hair was a ruffled mess, his forehead was matted in sweat, and he held his hand to his chest like he had hurt it. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he gave me a faint smile. "It's a girl."_

_I squealed a little and charged at Percy wrapping him in a big hug. He hugged me weakly back and I could feel tears staining my shirt. "I have a daughter."_

_"Yes. What are you guys naming her?"_

_Percy put on a thoughtful expression for a few moments before turning and smiling at me. "Dani."_

**x**

_I rolled over in my bed with my eyes still closed and almost immediately felt a pair of lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Apollo. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck before he pulled away an inch to smirk at me. "What a wonderful way to wake up," I giggled and he smirked again before placing his lips back on mine._

_He rolled us over so he was on top of me but he had his hands on either side of my head supporting his weight. I kissed him more fiercely as he broke away for a moment and trailed kisses down my neck and up to my jaw._

_"Are you okay still?" he asked before he attacked my lips again. After he broke away I sighed and shrugged._

_"It still hurts a little. But I think I know something that will help me get better," I whispered before kissing him once again. I could feel him smirking._

_"Just think," he paused to kiss me again. "I will be married to you in less than five months," he said kissing my nose. I giggled before pushing him off me and getting up off the bed and walking away. _

_I looked back to see him pouting. I laughed and walked back to him. I leaned down and slowly kissed him. I softly bit his lip as I pulled away all to soon. I saw him groan as I smirked and walked out of the cabin._

_I had my ways._

**x**

I jolted up from my spot on the ground. I was panting and there was a terrible pain in my stomach. I frantically looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in the throne room of the God's palace on Mount Olympus.

I winced at the pain in my stomach because of my labored breathing. My hair was tangled and I could feel the sweat that matted my forehead. Only a second later I saw Apollo rush over to me.

He looked no better than I felt. His hair was completely messed up, there were tear tracks on his cheeks, and his shirt and pants were stained in blood. "Oh, Thalia. Oh, thank gods," he said as he knelt down next to me and immediately pressed his lips to mine. A couple minutes later he pulled away and grabbed my face with his hands. "I a-almost lost you."

I winced at the pain in my stomach and the pain in his voice. I reassured him that I was okay and I was here now. It was only then that I took notice of the small figure lying next to me.

I whirled my head around to find Dani laying there. She had bruises all over her face and a couple cuts up and down her arms and legs. Her hair was a tangled greasy mess and I could see the black circles under her closed eyes. I gasped and layed my ear against her chest. I could hear a beat but it was faint.

"Alex," I said slowly as I looked around the room for him. I became more frantic when I couldn't find him. "Alex! Where is Alex?" I yelled at Apollo gripping his elbows. I heard a moan from the side and I could see Dani faintly stirring around.

"Dani? Dani oh thank gods," I said as she sat up and opened her eyes. I hugged her and I could feel her shaking with silent sobs. As I held onto her I looked around for Alex. My heart begun to race as I realized he wasn't there.

A few moments later I got up from where I was sitting and started rushing around the room, searching. And then suddenly I was yanked from behind. Next thing I knew I was standing with my back against somebody's chest and a dagger up against my throat.

"Oh, Thalia. What a tragic end we may come to," I heard Artemis whisper in my ear. I struggled in her grip but I was still to weak from my almost fatal stomach wound and she pressed harder against the dagger sending drops of blood to flow down my neck.

I whimpered as Apollo spun around to see me against Artemis. "You," he whispered menacingly and started forward. I heard Artemis chuckle as she pressed harder.

"One step closer brother and she dies."

Apollo stopped dead and I could see the tears of frustration in his eyes. "Why? What do you have against us? Where is Alex?" he screamed at her. I gasped at the pain on my throat. Artemis giggled as she gripped my hair and pulled my head back so I was looking at the ceiling.

"Mommy?" I heard a quiet voice whisper from the corner of the room. A few seconds later a thump came and the sounds of wrestling started. I forcefully turned and saw Seth struggling with Alex. I gasped and tried to move forward but Artemis growled a warning in my ear.

"That's my son! I don't care if you kill me!" I screamed and tried to rush forward. Artemis sighed and then smiled. She took the dagger and set it. She slowly started to draw it across my throat.

Suddenly, everybody froze. "STOP!" I heard a booming voice yell from the doorway of the throne room. I looked over to find my father, Zeus, standing there with a look of rage on his face.

Artemis immediately dropped the dagger and I crumbled to my knees. The next thing I knew Apollo was beside me with Dani and Alex curled up beside him. I watched as most of the Olympian gods walked into the room and took in the scene before them.

And before I knew what was happening Artemis had dived towards Alex her eyes full of rage and her hands outstretched towards his throat.

* * *

**Quick, quick, quick update I must say ;D**

**Well, I'm eager to actually finish this story. We only have one chapter left and then an epilogue )': *CRYING FOREVER***

**This chapter is dedicated to CaitlinGo'sRawrr! Thank you for reading every story in the Shine Bright series and saying I'm you're new favorite author! It means a lot to me :D**

**But I have some important info! As I said I will be writing a new ThaliaxApollo story titled Between the Lines after this one is finished. Here is the summary:**

**Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate, right? Ever since the day Apollo stole Thalia's favorite purple crayon in kindergarten, they have been arch enemies. Now, they're in high school where there's drama everyday and emotions flying high. Will Thalia look between the lines and see that maybe Apollo isn't that bad? AU.**

**Well, I have it all planned out and when I write it I hope all of you will read it!**

**Now, I must get going! I promise to update once more before Christmas!**

**Review!**

**-Taylor(:**


	13. Everything Has Changed

**. Chapter 13 .**

_Everything Has Changed_

**TPOV**

"NO!"

I lunged myself towards Artemis as her hands closed around Alex's throat. His eyes piped open wide as he struggled and gasped for breathe. It took all the strength left in me but I pushed her off Alex and pinned her to the ground. I was panting hard as I looked her in the eyes.

There was absolutely no trace left of the Artemis I once knew. No love or softness in her eyes. Just a burning hatred. I gasped as I realized that she was gone. She had completely gone insane.

Everything that happened next went by in a blur. Before I knew it I was being pinned down by Artemis. Her arm was raised high above her head and in her hand she held the dagger yet again. I swallowed and struggled to get out of her grasp.

As Artemis brought her hand down a bolt of lightning struck the ground not even an inch away from me. Artemis shrieked and let go of me. I rolled to the side and immediately shot up from the ground. Not even a second later I felt Apollo's arms envelope me.

"I told you to stop," I heard Zeus say in a menacing voice towards Artemis. I whipped my head around to see him standing in the middle of the room glaring at Artemis while all the other gods watched quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in Apollo's chest unable to take anything in anymore.

I heard shuffling and the next time I looked up I saw all the gods, except for Apollo and Artemis, had taken their seats on their thrones. I looked over to Artemis and gasped as I saw her with her and on Dani's throat ready to strangle her at a moments notice.

"Would you care to explain why you were about to kill my daughter?" Zeus asked in a scary-calm voice. Apollo tightened my grip on me. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Alex ran across the room and into Apollo's arms.

Zeus stared and stared at him. I gulped as I realized he had never seen him before. Zeus blinked as he realized that this was little Alex he had been told about. Little Alex he had never met. The Alex who was his grandson. The Alex that was _supposedly_ a half-blood.

Zeus' head snapped up to us. "He's immortal," he said bluntly and I quickly exchanged a glance with Apollo before hesitantly nodding my head. "Do you know how powerful he is?" he roared. I flinched back and I felt Alex bury his face in my back.

"Father, please-"

I was cut off with an insane laugh coming from Artemis. I looked to her and saw a smirk on her face. As she walked towards us I saw Apollo's face harden and he gripped Alex harder. She walked in circles around us and Zeus watched her with a suspicious look on his face.

She gave me a smile before turning to Zeus. "Hmmm you say he's immortal? Well, since we've never had a child so powerful and we don't know how he will turn out I say we...dispose of him."

I gasped and took a few steps back. My hand flew to cover my mouth so I didn't end up screaming. Did she really just say what I think she did? I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at her menacing smile.

"No," I heard Apollo say in a determined voice. I opened my eyes to see him walking towards my father. "You will not touch him at all. If so you'll have to deal with me and Thalia. Do you know how much we love him? I'd give up _anything_ for him even if it meant me not being a god anymore. He's my son and _you will not touch him_."

My lips curled up into a grin at Apollo's words. I felt the exact same way. I'd do anything to protect my son. Anything in the world.

"I really don't see any harm in the child," I heard Aphrodite pipe up. Her voice sounded so persuasive. I looked at her and silently thanked her with my eyes and she gave a small smile.

"But-" Zeus started but I stepped forward.

"Please," I whispered quietly. "It's all I'm asking for," I said in a louder tone. Zeus put on a thoughtful expression and sighed. He looked around at all the gods on their thrones.

"All in favor in not harming the child?" he asked. All of them raised their hands except for Artemis. "Well, we will keep a _very_ close eye on him and we will require yearly visits so we can check on him," Zeus said and then waved a hand dismissing us.

I smiled so much that I felt like my cheeks were going to split open. Just as I was going to hug Apollo I heard Artemis scream and saw her rush forward. I realized she still had the dagger in her hand. Quicker than I could keep track off she brought it down, aiming for my heart.

A split second passed and suddenly Artemis was thrown through the air and across the throne room. As she sat up Zeus stood up and towered over her. "How could you let them off that easily?" she screeched at him. He sighed and turned towards us.

He hesitated before talking. "She does have a point. I won't harm your son but the other boy must stay with us for a while," he told us. I gasped and looked over at Seth who had a horrified look on his face. He had never done anything wrong. He had been threatened to do the work of Artemis.

"We won't hurt him. We just need information. Artemis on the other hand...there will be consequences. Now leave before I change my mind," Zeus said firmly and I picked up Dani and Apollo picked up Alex. Before I left the room I looked back at Artemis. She was glaring daggers at Apollo and I. I saw Zeus stand in front of her before I turned a corner.

As we silently walked I could hear a distant scream. It sounded absolutely agonized. I winced but soon relaxed as I felt Apollo's arm wrap around me.

"Let's go home shall we?"

I grinned and nodded.

**x**

When we reached camp I finally relaxed. Camp meant Alex was safe. Camp meant Dani was back and safe. Camp meant home.

We walked down the hill and to the dining pavilion. I looked around for Violet, Percy, Annabeth anybody to tell we were back but I found nobody. The place was deserted. I looked back to the ring of cabins and found that some of them were still destroyed.

I then heard somebody have a sharp intake of breathe a little way away from me. I whipped around to find Annabeth with her hands of her mouth staring at Dani. I smiled down at Dani as she jumped out my arms. She ran full speed.

"Dani!" Annabeth yelled happily as Dani jumped into her arms. Annabeth gripped her tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mommy, I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," Annabeth whispered and then buried her face in Dani's hair. A few moment's later she looked up at Apollo and I and gave us a smile. "Thank you. So much," she whispered and I just nodded.

I looked up at Apollo and saw him smiling at me. I looked back down at Alex and smiled. "Why don't you go play with Dani," I told him and he kissed my cheek before running to Dani. Before he started talking to her he pulled her in for a hug and shyly kissed her on the cheek.

I smiled and started walking back to my cabin with Apollo in tow. As soon as the door was closed Apollo's lips were crushing mine. I smiled as I remembered something. He had done the exact same thing a few weeks ago.

Once he pulled away he laughed. "I love you so much Thalia."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Everything has changed hasn't it?" I asked quietly. He brought his lips down and kissed me once again, his hand tangling in my hair. When he pulled away he smirked.

"Yes. It most definitely has."

And he pressed his lips against mine once again.

* * *

**Ehhhhh I don't know how I feel about this chapter :/ And I'm really sorry it's short. Next one is super super long.**

**Anyways, really fast update! Sadly, the next chapter is the last for this story. I'm actually about to start writing it later on tonight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MindBender10! Thanks for the wonderful compliments**

**Well, not much else to say except please review! Only this chapter and one more for a chance to review!**

**-Taylor(:**


	14. Epilogue: Only The Beginning

**. Chapter 14 .**

_Epilogue: Only The Beginning_

_**18 years later**_

**TPOV**

I rushed down the corridor my light blue dress fluttering around me. I had my shoes clasped in my hand as I looked around for the door. I soon spotted it and grinned before slowly opening it.

I was greeted with smiles from Violet, Annabeth, and Percy. I rushed over to Annabeth and hugged her. When I pulled back I saw the happy tears in her eyes. I laughed and then hugged Percy also. "Well, are you guys ready?" I asked quietly. Violet laughed and nodded excitedly.

"Not in the least bit," Percy chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled after.

After the fight with Artemis, Violet and I had made up. We were back to being the best of friends. Throughout the years Apollo, Alex, and I visited camp more and more. We also went up to Olympus every year until Alex was thirteen. That's when they decided if he kept his powers under control he'd be fine.

I had always pondered why Zeus let us go so easily. One year when I questioned Aphrodite about it she had smiled and winked at me. "I might have used a little charmspeak," she had told me. She also said she had gotten in trouble for it later on but she lived through it. She adored Alex to much.

We had only seen Artemis once in the eighteen years since the fight. When we had went up to Olympus after Alex had turned ten she was there that year. I had been scared but Zeus had made sure she tried nothing funny. She just ended up glaring at us the whole time we were there.

I was scared out of my thoughts by the door opening from behind me. I turned to find Apollo walking in holding hands with a little girl. I smiled at how pretty she looked.

"Ahh there's the beautiful Melody," I heard Violet say with a smile on her face. Melody smiled when she spotted me. She walked over and gave me a hug. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled and looked up at me. "You look pretty mommy," she said in her musical voice. I smiled and looked up at Apollo who was gazing lovingly at his daughter. She was definetley a daddy's little girl.

Melody was born nine years after the fight with Artemis. Alex had been twelve at the time. When I had found out I was pregnant with her I had had a breakdown yelling and screaming about how she wouldn't be safe. Every thought had left my mind. Apollo had to remind me that Artemis was under close watch. Nobody would harm her.

It had taken a while to feel safe while I was pregnant with her. I just kept thinking about everything that had happened to me in the time I had been with Apollo. Artemis had wanted revenge. Parker had come and almost destroyed everything. Ryan had known everything ever since I was with Luke and Annabeth.

Melody was almost the complete opposite of Alex. She was more of me then Apollo this time around. She had the dark hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had my nose and mouth and talked almost exactly like me. She wasn't as loud and wild as Alex was and was shy around strangers. The only trace of Apollo was the striking green eyes and the sun kissed blonde highlights in her dark hair.

Of course, she was immortal like Alex. We had brought her to Olympus when Alex was thirteen on his yearly visit and she was only a year old. That was the year Zeus decided Alex wasn't harmful. He had just decided to let Melody go because they had observed Alex for so long.

And now Melody was nine years old and Alex was twenty-one. Throughout the years Alex was so protective of his little sister. When she was three and he was fifteen he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Alex was her best friend. He always played with her when she wanted to. Whenever she'd have a bad dream he'd already be there in her room comforting her by the time I walked in.

My favorite memory of them was when Melody was five and Alex was seventeen. Melody had asked her brother to play princess dress up with her. He had reluctantly agreed. An hour later I had walked into Melody's room to find Alex dressed in a tutu, makeup smeared across his face, a sparkling crown donned on his head, and a giggling Melody standing there.

Another favorite memory of mine had happened when Melody was seven and Alex was nineteen. Melody had begged and begged Apollo and I so she could play soccer. We had finally agreed. On a Saturday during one of her games Melody had been tripped by a girl on the other team. She had landed wrong on her right ankle and it had been broken. Alex was out on the field in a millisecond swinging his crying sister into his arms and rushing over to us talking about getting to the hospital.

I shook my head free of the memories and got a good look at Melody. She was wearing a light blue dress that was almost identical to mine except smaller for her nine year old frame. Her hair was piled on the top of her head with curls hanging free and she had a basket of flower pedals in her hand.

She was the cutest flower girl I'd ever seen.

That's when it struck me. I looked around the room but didn't find the girl I was looking for. "Where's Dani?" I asked Annabeth and she pointed to the door at the back of the room leading to the bathroom. "Nerves?" I asked and Percy chuckled and nodded.

Just then the door opened and Dani walked out. When she looked up she smiled at me happy tears in her eyes. Dani had certainly grown up. She was now twenty-one. Her black hair had lightened a few shades but her sea green eyes were the exact same they were eighteen years ago. Full of love and laughter.

My eyes trailed down to her elegant dress. It was a white strapless gown and had a layer of lace over the body. It was normal length and didn't have a long train. Her hair was styled almost the same as Melody's and her veil was pushed back for now.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. I could feel her hug me back with a smile on her face. When I pulled back I looked her in the eyes and winked "You deserve him just as much as he deserves you."

She nodded and laughed as a knock sounded on the door. I turned to see Seth walk into the room. About a few months after the fight Seth had been let go and he went back to camp. Seth was now a handsome twenty-two year old man. His blonde hair had grown darker and his green eyes had grown a couple shades darker.

I heard Melody squeal and run over and hug Seth. Melody had always loved Seth almost as another brother although nobody could replace her love for Alex. Seth laughed and patted her head before looking up at Dani. His eyes softened and Dani laughed and walked over to him adjusting his tie.

"Where's Cassidy?" Cassidy was Seth's girlfriend. She had arrived to camp a few years after.

He smiled at the mention of her. "Already in her seat. Which reminds me, I was sent to tell you it's time," he told Dani and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Seth had become one of Dani and Alex's best friends through the years so naturally he was the best man.

And that's when it struck me.

My baby boy was getting married today.

I turned to Apollo and gave him a sad smile. He seemed to know what I was thinking immediately and wrapped his strong arms around me. I put my head against his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"This is all just so surreal," I whispered as I looked around at everybody in the small room. I gasped and smiled as I realized I had said those exact words twenty-four years ago on _my _wedding day.

Apollo chuckled and kissed my forehead before releasing me from his arms and intertwining his fingers with mine. "Well, let's get this ball rolling shall we?"

We all filed out of the room with Dani in the back. When we reached the doors of the church I quickly kissed Melody's forehead and walked in with Apollo. When we reached our seats I immediately looked up at the alter to see my son standing there.

Alex's hair had grown a shade darker and his electric blue eyes stayed the same. He fidgeted with his fingers as he looked at the back doors. He glanced at me and I gave him a smile. He nervously smiled back as the music started.

After all the bridesmaides walked down the aisle it was Melody's turn. As soon as Alex saw her he smiled so wide I thought his face would split open. She was giggling as she threw flower pedals on the floor. Everybody was "awwing". I leaned my head against Apollo's shoulder as Dani came walking through the doors with Percy right next to her.

I looked back to find Alex staring straight at Dani. His eyes were filled with adoration and he was grinning. When she finally reached him Percy put her hand in his before smiling at Alex. One Percy took his seat Alex and Dani turned to the minister.

They went through all the normal procedures and when they finally reached the vows I realized the tears were rolling down my cheeks now. "I do," Dani said her voice breaking slightly. I smiled at her. She really was a beautiful girl.

"I do," Alex repeated his voice loud and ringing through the church. I smiled when they were pronounced husband and wife. Alex leaned down and captured Dani's lips with his own. Everybody stood up applauding them.

Soon enough everybody was outside of the church hugging one another, congratulating Dani and Alex. I walked through the crowd and finally reached Alex. When he saw me he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Alex and I'm so happy for you. You'll always be my little boy."

He laughed and smiled as I kissed his cheek. "I love you too mom."

A few moments later I spotted Melody struggling to get through the crowd. When she finally broke through all the people she smiled when she saw Alex. Alex turned and saw her and crouched down to the ground holding his arms open. She ran into them giggling. I smiled at the moment. It was absolutely precious.

I felt a tug on my hand and I looked up to see Apollo beckoning for me to follow him. I looked back at Melody and Alex once more before I followed him. He led me around the church until we reached a beautiful meadow of flowers and trees. My feet were throbbing from wearing my heels for so long so I climbed up a branch in one of the trees and sat down.

My feet dangled a couple feet away from the ground. Apollo leaned up against the trunk of the tree and I reached forward and started to massage his shoulders. He let out a moan of pleasure and I smirked.

As I continued rubbing Apollo's shoulders I thought about everything that had happened in the past thirty years.

I remembered that fateful afternoon that Artemis asked me to go up to Olympus with her. I remembered that one single question asked by Apollo that sent my mind into haywire. I remembered my acceptance and that day spent with him was pure bliss.

Then came the problems with Artemis. I remembered her confession. I remembered her telling me to choose. I remembered taking Violet's advice. I remembered Apollo and I's first kiss. I remembered him confessing his love for me. And most importantly I remembered choosing him over the Hunters.

Five years had passed since then and then came the problems with Parker. I recalled meeting him on my birthday. I remembered playing twenty questions with him. I remembered those beautiful piercing blue eyes. I remembered Apollo's skepticism and jealousy.

I also remembered Parker trying to kiss me and Annabeth and Violet saving my butt. I remembered Christmas night when he had caught me under the misteltoe. I remembered the days I spent worrying about telling Apollo. I remembered the locket Apollo gave me which I still wore.

Then came the night I overheard Parker talking to Ryan on the phone. I remembered the horrible dream. I remembered telling Apollo the truth.

Then the best moment in my life: Apollo proposing to me. I remembered Ryan and Parker ruining it. I remembered that horrible fight. I remembered the horrible feeling as I pierced Parker's chest with the blade. I remembered realized I loved him as a brother. And I more importantly remembered Apollo and I's wedding.

I then started thinking about the memories from eighteen years ago which were more recent. I remembered how I felt when Alex was born. I remembered going back to camp. I remembered meeting little Seth. I remembered finding out somebody had it out for Alex.

I then remembered Dani's kidnap. I remembered finding out it was Artemis all along. I remembered Seth's warning. I remembered the fight with Artemis that I almost lost my life to if it wasn't for Apollo. I remembered Artemis trying to strangle Alex and I remembered our compromise with Zeus.

And now Melody was here and Alex was married. Time really does fly.

Apollo sighed in contentment as I finished rubbing his shoulders. He smiled and bent down to retrieve a sharp edged rock from the ground. I watched him as he looked up and winked at me before setting the sharp edge to the tree.

I rested my hand on his shoulder as he carved. After a few minuted he stepped back and I looked to see the writing right below my feet.

_Apollo+Thalia_

_Forever and Always._

I looked up at Apollo with a grin on my face. He smiled as I jumped down from the tree and wrapped my arms around him. My forehead rested against his as I looked into his eyes. Years of stress we went through and here we were stronger than ever.

Apollo gasped and his face lit up. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled at me. "Today is April 16th, right?" When I nodded his smile grew wider. "Don't you realize Thalia? Today is the day you said yes to going out with me. We've been together for exactly thirty years."

I gasped and smiled at him. He chuckled before I pulled the front of his shirt letting his lips collide with mine. I smiled into the kiss as I felt him press my back up against the trunk of the tree. My hands tangled in his blonde hair as he kissed me more fiercely.

When I pulled away an inch I laughed. "We've been through so much together."

"And it's only the beginning."

I giggled and kissed his nose before saying one more important thing that I would never stop feeling or thinking. "I love you so much Apollo."

He chuckled. "I will _never_ get tired of hearing that. I love you too Thalia."

And as he leaned down and kissed me again I smiled. This was only one moment in our forever. This was only one moment in the time we'd always have together.

But it was the best of them all.

*** **_**The End**_** ***

**Shine Bright series May 18th, 2010 - December 20, 2010**

**

* * *

**

**And this is where our 8 month journey ends.**

**I honestly don't know what to say or do right now. It's like I'm almost in shock we got this far. The whole series is 32 chapters in all. And I never knew I'd get this kind of attention I do for these three stories. 339+ reviews or 30+ chapters might not be a lot for you guys but that's AMAZING to me and it means the world to me.**

**l;alsakdjfldskfj I'M SO AMAZED RIGHT NOW I WANT TO CRY. Ahem, I'm done now :')**

**Anyways, I will always love each and every one of you for taking the time to read the stories. And a special thanks to the readers that have stuck with me since Shine Bright was published :) Now I would like to list everybody that followed Who Knew (I already listed everybody that followed FFL and SB in their last ANs)**

_**Thanks to: **_**k8e429, catapilla1, TOTALYinuyashafan101, Gummy Rocks, Athenagirl3, Alice1995, EMPG22HoPe, Shadow- Chan 4, waterpoloplayer, alfread, andy, ilovemybestfriends, Pwetty Lovesick Genius, PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year, Neon . Green . Girl, Mady, thalia and apollo, Akatsuki Child, ThaliaG, Creative Central, NotSorry, PercyJackson-PeetaM-Fang-Fan11, Sarra Salmalin, ILove2Write13, biblioholic, neoncherries, Kate, Harryfan94, pip3454848, maxiecastillo13, tridentbonez313, Belle- Owl, mbfJennifer, Furionknight, Emily harley, I Love You, MindBender10, WhatTheFnick xFang and Iggyx, DaughterofApollo13, AJ, RWBRyan, Hopee2, smileylol, ApollosFavoriteDaughter3927, thalico, Thalico 4 evah, marianne, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, AHumanRobot, MeganLeBlanc, Pixie97, Alicecullen1995, daughterofapolloandaphrodite, the ghost king, CaitlinGo'sRawrr, Procrastination Fairy, 1sunfun, greecelvr, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, littledreamowl, SunlightWriter, AlwaysHasAPlan, Akheilos, amber'eyes'countress, arashikaze, CharlyeMage018, davidl2381, emmettlover343, Flyingflower66'-'666, GuitarChick1996, halo62, iluvwritingxoxo, keladry1, Lee Kira, Melbel10, MiraSaya16, MissVioletSelene, nvmdp, OwlsofWisdom, PercabethFax97, polishgirl1504, Princess Of Souls, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, SaraThalia Kathleen Porter, Soonersgirl86, Suvali66, taypay, thapallo lover, TheJazzyDolphin, wisegirlx17, Acque, AgentDoubleOGrace, artermis15, catlover123456789, DaughterOfTheNight426, Exa Melanie Lethe, fred weasley is the best, IsabelKabra . Lucian, MaliHoward, Percy Jackson Rulez, PunkRose95, SophiaAnglesofWisdom, toygirl800, XxLilyFlowerxX, and xXxILOVEJACExXx.**

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_**ILove2Write13: **_**I bet you're getting tired of these, huh? Anyways, thanks for sticking by my side through everything. You're an amazing writer and when (I'm sure it will happen) you get a book published I will read it :) Thanks x1000000000! I don't where'd I be without your stories, support, and nice comments. Some reviewer even told me we should collab ;D Anyways, thanks so much!**

_**Gummy Rocks: **_**Without your idea this story wouldn't be here! You basically made up the plot! Thank you so much!**

_**ApollosFavoriteDaughter3927: **_**I always look forward to your reviews :) For every story I write I always have one or two people that are my favorite reviewers and you are one of my favorites for this story :) You seem like a nice person and I bet we could be good friends. Thank you for supporting me through this story :)**

_**CaitlinGo'sRawrr: **_**I know I already dedicated a chapter to you but I felt like I should have given you a special shoutout :) Even though you've only reviewed a few times you are my other favorite reviewer for this story :) You seem nice and I'm sure we could be great friends. Thanks for all your support!**

**Anyways, even if you guys didn't get a special thanks I really wish I could thank every one of you individually. You all mean the world to me!**

**Now I have come up with an idea with having an ongoing story with deleted scenes from the series? For example, the scene where Melody was born and stuff like that. Tell me if you'd want it in a review!**

**And did any of you like Melody? I think she's absolutely adorable! I will probably be making a one-shot about her so look out for that. I hope you all liked my idea of putting Alex and Dani's wedding in there. We all knew they'd end up together. And this chapter is long like I promised :)**

**I look forward to seeing all of you when I publish Between The Lines which will be VERY soon so put me on alert!**

**Also, if nobody saw these are the covers I made to the stories. **

**Shine Bright: http: / / www . twitpic . com / 2bon9o **

**Fighting For Love: http : / / www . twitpic . com / 2boz33**

**Who Knew: http : / / www . twitpic . com / 2bpov0**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and anything else mentioned in this series. I only own Alex, Melody, Violet, Cassidy, Parker, and Ryan :)**

**Well, it looks like this is the end *CRYING FOREVER* Thanks to everybody again! Please review one last time on Who Knew :)**

**As I say on all the stories: Thalia and Apollo FTW!**

**Lots of love and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I will probably be posting Between The Lines the day after Christmas or somewhere close to that! I will get it up before New Years though :)**

**-Taylor(:**


End file.
